Day Walkers
by Drak Yagami
Summary: Aku disini - selalu menatapmu ditempat yang sama - andai aku bisa, aku akan terbang kelangit ketujuh - untuk mengapai maafmu (bego bikin Summary baca aja kalau kalian penasaran) warning : Naruto OOC, Jurus buatan sendiri,OC (chap : 8 update)
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Saya kembali lagi dengan sebuah Fic baru , padahal Fic yang lain belum kelar ya? Ok Fic Naruto dan High School DXD kali ini saya jamin beda deh dari yang lain (sombong).

Bukan maksud saya sombong Cuma agar kalian labih tertarik bacanya he he he.

Dan di fic ini saya juga tidak akan menjelaskan dari awal, saya mulai fic ini dari pertengahan cerita karena kalau saya mulai dari awal sudah terlalu mainstreem.

Disini saya juga tidak akan menjabarkan Riasdkk secara rasional, karena saya tau kalian sudah tau seperti apa wujud dari rias bukan. Dan saya juga bilang begitu karena sudah banyak juga fic yang cressovernya ini...

* * *

Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan High School DxD

Rate: M

Pair: ?

Genre: Adventure, Romance

Warning: Typo, occ, oc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut semalam)

* * *

Terlihat lima orang siswa yang keluar dari sebuah gedung yang telah hancur. Mereka keluar beriringan dengan wajah seolah tidak besalah, kecuali untuk pemuda berambut coklat yang hanya menatap kagum tangan kanannya.

"Dan itulah apa yang terjadi jika budak Iblis menjadi penghianat. Apa kau paham Issei?" jelas Rias kepada Issei yang dari tadi asik sendiri memperhatikan tangan kanannya.

"Yup...buchou" balas Issei dengan antusias.

"AWASSSSS...!"

**BOOM**

Sebuah serangan nyaris membunuh mereka jika saja Koneko tidak terlambat memperingatkan semuanya. Memandang dengan penuh kewaspadaan sosok yang berada dalam kabut dari hasil serangan tiba-tiba tadi.

Tiba-tiba sosok tersebut kembali menerjang mereka dengan sangat cepat. Dan seakan sudah tau tugas masing-masing mereka berlima segera menyerang sosok Iblis penghianat yang baru muncul tersebut, iblis ini berbentuk Gorila dengan badan bagian bawah berbentuk Laba-laba.

Koneko segera meninju Iblis tersebut dengan sangat cepat berusaha memukul bagian vital tubuh lawannya. Tapi sayang akibat kelelahan melawan Iblis sebelumnya gerakan Koneko agak melambat dan dapat direspon cepat oleh sang Iblis. Dan untung saja Issei sigap membantunya, ya walaupun tidak terlalu berarti.

Kiba yang melihat Koneko dan Issei kewalahan segera membantu menghabisi Iblis tersebut seraya mengayunkan kedua pedangnya. Sebelum sampai tujuan tiba-tiba Iblis tadi melompat tinggi dan kemudian menembakkan bola plasma berwarna biru muda yang kemudian menyebar menjadi ratusan bola kecil sebesar ukuran bola tenis.

Kelima siswa yang melihat serangan tersebut segera sadar bahwa Iblis penghianat kali ini bukanlah lawannya. Menatap horor bola tersebut mereka seaakan pasrah akan nasib yang mereka alami.

Namun... sebelum bola plasma tersebut mencapai mereka, mereka kembali dikejutkan oleh tammeng dari cahaya yang melindungi mereka. Mengalihkan penglihatan mereka atau lebih tepatnya ke arah tammeng tersebut mereka kembali dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seorang Melaikat jatuh yang melindungi mereka.

Malaikat ini mempunyai sayap sebanyak enam pasang berwarna hitam. Dan ini sangat mengherankan karena biasanya Malaikat jatuh hanya mempunyai sepasang sayap.

Merasa serangannya gagal Iblis tersebut kembali menyerang tapi targetnya adalah sang Malaikat jatuh misterius ini. Menyerang dengan brutal dan menabrak apa saja yang menghadangnya, Iblis ini kemudia melayangkan tinjuannya yang mengarah kepada sang Malaikat jatuh. Tapi tepat sebelum mengenai wajahnya, tiba tiba Malaikat jatuh tersebut menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna hitam dan sekarang entah bagai mana caranya dia ada di atas Iblis tersebut.

Merentangkan keenam pasang sayapnya. Malaikat jatuh tersebut segera mengarahkan sayapnya kearah Iblis tersebut. Tiba-tiba sayap yang sebelumnya terdiri atas bulu-bulu hitam yang lembut, sekarang telah digantikan oleh bulu-bulu hitam yang terbuat dari besi.

Tanpa aba-aba Malaikat jatuh tersebut segera membakkan bulu-bulu sayapnya kearah Iblis penghianat tersebut. Seakan sekarang Iblis tersebut terlihat sedang ditembak oleh ratusan senapan otomatis.

Kelima siswa tersebut hanya memandang horor aksi dari Malaikat jatuh tersebut. Dan dari pengamatan mereka Malaikat jatuh ini bukanlah lawan yang seimbang dengan mereka. Setelah pertarungan singkat tadi, Malaikat jatuh tersebut menuju tempat dimana kelima siswa tersebut masih diam membatu dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

Berhenti didepan meraka. Sekarang meraka dapat mengidentifikasika sosok Malaikat yang telah menelong mereka berlima. Pemuda usia yang tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka, rambut jabrik pirang yang agak memanjang di jambang dan ponis, serta mata dengan iris biru bagaikan laut biru yang jernih namun terdapat kepedihan dan kehampaan secara bersamaan di dalamnya.

Setelah mengamati pemuda di depannya Rias dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi segera mengajukan pertanyaan kepada sosok misterius di tersebut.

"Si-si-sipa k-kau dan siapa n-nama mu?" ucap Rias terbata-bata.

Sosok tersebut memandang Rias cukup agak lama, dan itu membuat dia risih karena pandangan pemuda tersebut menyiratkan kepedihan dan kerinduan yang cukup dalam seolah dia kehilangan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto... dan aku tidak tau aku ini apa?"

Shok. Itulah satu kata yang tepat ketika mendengar jawaban dari pemuda didepan mereka ini. Seakan tidak percaya Rias kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang lain mengabaikan Naruto yang menatapnya penuh kerinduan.

"Apakau Malaikat jatuh?" ucap Rias kembali bertanya.

"Apa itu Malaikat jatuh?" ucap Naruto bingung.

Mereka kembali dikejutkan dengan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Bagai mana tidak sosok yang terlihat seperti Malaikat jatuh tersebut tidak mengetahui apa itu Malaikat jatuh.

"Jangan bercanda kau gagak sialan" teriak Issei penuh amarah dan berlari menuju Naruto seraya melayangkan sebuah tinjuan.

"Issei jangan" teriak Rias memperingatkan budak barunya, namun sayang Issei tidak mendengarkannya.

Tapi sebelum tinjuan tersebut sempat mencapai wajah Naruto. Tujuh rantai besi berwarna emas yang bersinar terang keluar dari permukaan tanah dan segera melilit tubuh Issei dengan sangat erat sehingga pemuda tersebut tidak bisa bergerak.

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju ke arah Issei, dan itu sukses membuat Issei dan keempat temannya memandang Naruto dengan raut wajah cemas. Naruto memandang Issei dengan tatapan kosong yang seakan menyiratkan luka yang dalam bagi siapapun yang melihat tatapan tersebut.

"Jangan pernah melakukan itu, teman" ucap Naruto santai, sedangkan Issei memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Kemudian Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna hitam. Dan tiba di depan Rias yang sukses membuat Rias dan yang lainnya terkejut.

"Rambutmu sama dengannya" ucap Naruto seraya memengang rambut merah Rias. Sedangkan Rias hanya bisa mematung.

"Semua yang kau miliki sama dengannya" sambung Naruto memperhatikan Rias dengan seksama. "Tapi sayang sekali iris mata kalian berdua berbeda"

"Kau telah mengingatkanku padanya" ucap Naruto kemudian.

"Seseorang yangku cintai namun pada akhirnya ku sakiti" ucap Naruto lirih dan jika mendengarnya dengan seksama terdapat nada kepedihan didalamnya.

Diam agak lama Naruto memandang Rias dengan seksama. Tapi Naruto sadar Rias bukan orang yang dimaksud. Dan dia harus pergi.

"Suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu lagi"

Kemudian Naruto mengembangkan keenam pasang sayapnya dan dengan sekali kepakan Naruto terbang meninggalkan Rias dan yang lainnya yang hanya bisa memandang kepergian pemuda tersebut.

* * *

Bagai mana Fic ini menurut kalian jelekkan baguskah atau gimana?

Saya menerima. Baik itu kritik, saran, pertanyaan, maupun hinaan dan cacian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini

Dan jika kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Maka reviewlah!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Tak ada kata yang dapat saya ucapkan selain terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat kalian yang sudah mau mereview Fic saya kali ini. Karena review kalianlah yang menyemangati saya untuk terus melanjutkan fic aneh ini.

Dan saya minta maaf apabila chap kali ini membuat readers kecewa.

Dan kusus untuk **Naru sayang Kaa-chan **saya mau bertanya **"Apa itu ifa?" **mohon nanti dijawab di kolom review jika. Naru sayang Kaa-chan membaca fic saya kali ini.

* * *

Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan High School DxD

Rate: M

Pair: ?

Genre: Adventure, Romance

Warning: Typo, occ, oc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut semalam)

* * *

Naruto sedang terbang melintasi sebuah hutan dengan cepat. Terbang tanpa tujuan, dia terus membayangkan pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis berambut merah minggu lalu. Pertemuan yang membuatnya sering bermimpi tentang sebuah gereja tua yang mana disekitar gereja tersebut terdapat ratusan Relif yang mengeluarkan petir dan juga disana terdapat ratusan mayat Malaikat jatuh maupun Iblis.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sebuah aura yang sangat kuat namun tipis seperti benang. Memejamkan matanya untuk mencoba berkonsentrasi, dia mencoba untuk mencari asal aura terebut. Akhirnya dia dapat merasakan aura tersebut dari arah timur. Sebuah kota dimana dia minggu lalu menyelamatkan lima orang siswa dari serangan Iblis penghianat yang hampir membunuh mereka. Dan juga menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang disayanginya.

Terbang berselimut awan Naruto melakukannya agar tidak ada Manusia yang terkejut dengan aksinya tersebut. Terus mengikuti asal aura, akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah sungai yang begitu jernih samping jalan raya yang sepi. Dan disana Naruto menemukan seorang pria yang sedang memancing ikan namun memiliki aura suci yang ternoda namun tidak dengan hatinya.

Naruto menghilangkan ke enam pasang sayapnya, yang menghilang seperti bulu-bulu hitam yang berterbangan. Berjalan pelan, Naruto mendekati pria tersebut dan sepertinya pria tersebut tidak merasakan kehadirannya.

Azazel tiba-tiba merasakan aura asing yang mendekatiny sebuah aura yang sangat kuat dan kental. Arua yang tidak berasal dari Malaikat jatuh maupun Iblis. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dia melihat seorang pemuda yang berjalan mendekatinya. Dan semakin pemuda tersebut mendekatinya semakin pekat juga aura tersebut dia rasakan.

'Malaikat jatuh?' batinnya berucap seraya memperhatikan bulu-bulu sayap permuda tersebut yang beterbangan ditiup angin. 'Sepertinya bukan, dia sesuatu yang lain'

Azazel tersenyum ramah melihat kedatanga pemuda tersebut walaupun didalam hatinya dia saat ini sedang bertanya-tanya tentang pemuda tersebut. Mempersilakan pemuda tersebut untuk duduk Azazel kembali melakukan pekerjaannya memancing ikan.

"Siapa Namamu?" ucap Azazel seraya melempar pancingannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto" jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Nama yang bagus" ucap Azazel seraya melirik Naruto sekilas. "Walaupun kau terlihat seperti Malaikat jatuh. Tapi auramu berkata lain dan aku tau kau bukan salah satu dari kami"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tau aku ini apa?" ucap Naruto seraya memandangi langit. "Aku terus mencari tujuanku disini"

"Hari berganti dan berganti tapi aku diam tak memahami"

Azazel merasa aneh dengan pemuda disampingnya entah mengapa dia tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran pemuda disampingnya ini. Sebuah pemikiran yang penuh dengan keputus asaan dan rasa bersalah.

"Hmmm..." Azazel bergumam mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Namaku Azazel senang bertemu denganmu Naruto" ucap Azazel singkat seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto memandang sejenak uluran tangan Azazel sebelum membalasnya. "Dan jangan berkata seperti tadi, setiap orang pasti punya tujuan" sambung Azazel.

"Kuharap begitu"

Kemudian Naruto dan Azazel terlibat percakapan santai tentang dunia memancing. Ya walaupun yang banyak bicara adalah Azazel sedangkan Naruto hanya menggangguk mengiyakan. Sampai akhirnya mereka membicarakan tentang perang antara Malaika - Malaikat jatuh - Iblis yang membuat Naruto terdiam mendengarkan cerita dari Azazel. Dan dari Azazel juga Naruto banyak mendapatkan banyak infomasi soal Malaikat jatuh maupun Iblis dan juga tentang Saccred gear's yaitu sebuah kekuatan pada Manusia pemberian dari Tuhan, yang bahkan ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa salah satu dari kekuatan Saccred gear's dapat membunuh Tuhan itu sendiri.

"Aku pernah berhayal tentang keajaiban akan adanya perdamaian antara ketiga kubu suatu saat nanti" ucap Azazel sambil memperhatikan pancingnya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengaharapkan keajaiban datang untuk melengkapi hayalmu" ucap Naruto yang sukses membuat Azazel mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut. "Selama ketiga kubu tersebut saling berperang mengikuti hawa nafsu, kedamaian hanyalah sebuah pemikiran naif"

Azazel menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Naruto memang jawaban permuda tersebut adalah kenyataan saat ini. Tapi apa salahnya berharap bukan?

"Ya walaupun begitu aku tidak pernah berhenti untuk berharap akan hari itu"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap Azazel dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ya dengan usaha pasti akan bisa"

"Aku akan melakukannya untuk hari itu" jawab Azazel seraya menatap langit.

"Hei...Azazel-san" panggil Naruto yang sukses mengalihkan perhatian laki-laki tersebut. "Jalan yang kau tempuh sepertinya akan sangat sulit"

"Karna kenyataan yang kita alami tak seindah saat kita berkhayal"

Kemudian Naruto berdiri disamping Azazel dan mengeluarkan ke enam pasang sayapnya. Sedangkan Azazel hanya bisa menatap horor pada sayap Naruto. "Suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu lagi" ucap Naruto. Dan dengan sekali kepakan Naruto meninggalkan Azazel yang masih mematung menatap kepergian pemuda tersebut.

"Enam pasang sayap, Aura yang bukan berasal dari Malaikat maupun Iblis" ucap Azazel yang masih memandangi kepergian Naruto. "Tak kusangka dia akan muncul di saat perang yang mencapai puncaknya"

Kemudian Azazel kembali melempar pancingnya. "Dia yang berjalan diantara dua dunia" kembali Azazel merayakan sesuatu mengenai umpannya. "Sebuah kisah yang terlupa"

"Day Walkers"

* * *

Menyusuri sebuah jalan besar yang hari ini cukup ramai memang hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang saat ini sedang berjalan santai, namun matanya bergerak liar kearah pertokoan yang terdapat disampingnya. Ia masih melanjutkan perjalanannya dan. Ada beberapa pemilik toko yang tersenyum dan bahkan menyapanya, dan juga beberapa kaum hawa yang berbisik-bisik ria saat melihatnya.

Harum makanan tercium menusuk hidungnya. Sudah banyak kedai makanan yang dia lewati. Namun tidak satupun bau makanan tersebut menghentikan langkahnya, dan kembali dia melanjutkan perjalanan yang tak tentu arah ini.

"HENTIKAN PENCURI KECIL ITU...!"

Naruto seketika membalikan badannya dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil yang saat ini sedang meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Dan melihat dengan teliti ditangan gadis itu terdapat sebuah Apel yang tidak terlalu besar. Bahkan termasuk ukuran kecil.

Naruto melihat bagai mana gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang sepunggung itu mengigit tangan pria tadi yang sepertinya seorang penjaga toko, sehingga pria tersebut menjerit kesakitan dan kesempatan itu digunakan oleh gadis tersebut untuk kabur. Dan kemudian menghilang diantara kerumunan orang yang lewat. Sedangkan penjaga toko tadi hanya bisa memaki-maki gadis kecil tersebut karena telah mencuri Apelnya.

Melangkahkan kakinya kembali Naruto berbelok di sebuah gang sepi yang. Entah kenapa dia sepertinya ingin melihat keadaan gadis tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna hitam.

"Ini Apelnya"

Naruto melihat bagaimana gadis tersebut memberikan Apel hasil curian tadi pada seorang pengemis tua yang sedang beristirahat di pinggir jalan. Dan entah kenapa perbuatan gadis tersebut membuat dadanya sesak.

Berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut Naruto kemudian memengang pundaknya. Dan gadis tersebut tiba-tiba terkejut karena seseorang memengang pundaknya. Naruto bisa melihat bagai mana iris violet gadis itu menatapnya.

Sebuah tatapan yang sama dengannya.

"Kenapa kau mencuri Apel itu?" ucap Naruto

"Yu-yui lapar" ucapnya lirih seraya meremas pakaiannya sebuah gaun putih yang telah kotor.

"Kalau kau lapar kenapa memberikan Apel tersebut kepada pria tua tadi?"

"Ka-kata i-ibu ka-lau a-ada penge-mis harus k-kita sede-kah k-karena di-a lebih b-utuh d-ri pa-pada k-ta" ucapnya masih menundukan kepalanya.

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan gadis kecil tersebut. Sebuah perkataan yang polos bahkan telalu polos untuk gadis berusia sekitar 14th ini. Dan jika tidak melihat perbuatan gadis tersebut dari awal mungkin Naruto akan mengira bahwa gadis ini terlalu naif dalam menatap dunia. Tapi kenyataan yang dia dapati adalah bahwa gadis ini benar-benar seorang gadis yang amat polos. Dan entah kenapa kenyataan ini membuat dada Naruto sesak.

"Namamu Yui bukan?" tanya Naruto yang mendapat anggukan kecil dari gadis tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu lagi melakukan semua ini" ucap Naruto seraya memengang (mengacak) rambut gadis itu dengan gemas. "Biarkan aku memberikan cinta, kasih sayang, dan kehangatan sebuah keluarga bagimu" ucap Naruto yang membuat Yui memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Dan anggaplah aku sebagai kakamu"

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan yang mengembang di pipi chubynya, Yui memeluk erat Naruto seakan tidak meu melepaskan sang Malaikat jatuh tersebut. Yang saat ini telah menjadi keluarganya atau lebih tepatnya kakak angkatnya.

"Ayo kita pergi"

.

.

.

.

.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja" ucap Naruto seraya melirik Yui yang dengan ganasnya melahap sebuah ramen asin ukuran jumbo. Awalnya Naruto menatap hohor pesanan Yui tersebut tapi karena adiknya memang belum makan dari tadi ya apa boleh buat.

"Ah...enak sekali nii-chan" ucap Yui seraya meletakan mangkok ramennya.

Setelah membayar semua ramen yang mereka pesan. Naruto dan Yui kembali berjalan-jalan disekitar pertokoan menuju apartemennya. Disepanjang jalan Yui tak henti-hentinya berceloteh ria tentang apa saja yang dilihatnya sedangkan Naruto lebih memilih diam dan menanggapi setiap ocehan Yui.

'Sebagian orang menjual kebahagiaan sedangkan mereka tidak merasakan semua itu' batin Naruto berucap seraya melihat Yui yang masih asik berceloteh.

Dan dibawah langit senja Naruto dan, Yui dua kakak beradik yang tidak terikat hubungan darah pulang menuju apartemen mereka, yang sebelumnya itu hanya apartemen Naruto.

* * *

Terlihat lima orang siswa yang saat ini sibuk membaca buku-buku tebal yang sampulnya terdapat berbagai lambang aneh. Walaupun hari sudah malam tidak mengurungkan niat mereka untuk tetap membaca buku. Mari kita ralat hanya empat orang yang masih setia membaca buku sedangkan seorang pemuda dengan surai coklat dan tampang mesum sudah menguap beberapa kali.

"Ahhh...apakah aku sudah boleh pulang buchou?"

Rias hanya menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya melihat budaknya yang satu itu mengeluh dan meminta ingin pulang. Mengabaikan permintaan Issei, Rias kembali menyibukan dirinya membaca sebuah buku tebal tentang sejarah bangsanya atau yang lebih tepatnya bagian Urban Legend.

Alasan Rias inggin membaca buku ini adalah penasaran dengan sosok yang bernama Naruto. Awalnya Rias menyangka Naruto adalah seorang Malaikat jatuh, tapi walaupun memang terlihat seperti Malaikat jatuh entah kenapa instingnya berkata lain, seolah instingnya mengatakan bahwa Naruto tidak memilik aura seorang Malaikat jatuh. Dan Aura Naruto sesuatu yang bebeda.

Kembali membaca buku-buku tebal yang sepertinya sudah sangat tua, Rias berharap apa yang dicarinya segera di dapatnya. Sedikit informasi mengenai Naruto.

* * *

Yui adalah salah satu OC saya dan disini dia akan jadi adik angkat Naruto. Dan jika kalian penasaran dengan penampilan Yui pernahkan kalian menonton Anime SAO disana ada gadis kecil yang terbuat dari progam yang bernama Yui. Saya ambil Charanya dari sana

Bagai mana Fic ini menurut kalian jelekkan baguskah atau gimana?

Saya menerima. Baik itu kritik, saran, pertanyaan, maupun hinaan dan cacian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini

Dan jika kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Maka reviewlah!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Tak ada kata yang dapat saya ucapkan selain terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat kalian yang sudah mau mereview Fic saya kali ini. ****Karena review kalianlah yang menyemangati saya untuk terus melanjutkan fic aneh ini.**

**Dan saya minta maaf apabila chap kali ini membuat readers kecewa.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan High School DxD

Rate: M

Pair: ?

Genre: Adventure, Romance

Warning: Typo, occ, oc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut semalam)

* * *

"Bertahanlah" ucap Naruto kepada seorang gadis berambut merah yang saat ini berada dalam pelukannya. Bukannya membalas perkataan dari Naruto, gadis tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum lemah.

Naruto terbang dengan cepat hingga sampai di sebuah Gereja tua yang sepertinya sudah tidak terurus. Memasuki Gereja tersebut, Naruto kemudian meletakan gadis tersebut diatas sebuah bangku panjang seraya dirinya menatap kosong kedepan.

Kemudian Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya dan tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah sebuah peti mati dari kaca. Membuka peti mati tersebut, Naruto kemudian menggendong kembali gadis itu dan meletakkannya didalam peti kaca tadi.

"Kau akan tetap hidup didalam peti ini" ucap Naruto seraya melihat gadis tersebut mulai tertidur lelap. "Tak akan ada yang bisa menyakitimu"

Kemudian Naruto berjalan keluar Gereja dan disana sudah menunggu ratusan Malaikat jatuh yang sudah memengang tombak cahaya, dan dia juga bisa merasakan iblis yang sebentar lagi akan muncul. Memfokuskan tangannya kedepan dia berucap satu kata.

"**Lightning Relic"**

Kringggg...

Kringggg...

Kringggg...

Suara deringa jam weaker terdengar di dalam sebuah kamar bernuangsa serba putih. Dan membangunkan Naruto dari mimpi buruk yang menimpanya. Menggelus keningnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dari mimpi tersebut. Sebuah mimpi buruk yang seirng menghantuinya. Masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Naruto siap untuk melakukan ritual paginya.

Keluar dari kamar Naruto menuju meja makan dimana Yui sudah menunggunya dengan meja yang penuh dengan sarapan pagi, Naruto tak henti-hentinya dibuat kagum oleh kemampuan memasak adiknya ini. Setelah sampai di apartemen mereka Yui lansung meminta di ajari memasak, awalnya Naruto sangsi untuk mengajari Yui karna dia memang tidak ahli memasak sehingga dia hanya menyuruh adiknya tersebut untuk menonton acara memasak di TV dan kemudian mempraktekkannya. Tapi dia tidak menyangka hasilnya akan begini dan tidak cukup dua minggu bagi Yui untuk mengambil alih semua pekerjaan dapur. Dan dari kesimpulan di otak Naruto muncul satu kesimpulan. Yui adalah ahli rumah tangga.

"Nii-chan baik-baik saja?" ucap Yui dan mendapat anggukan dari Naruto. Sejujurnya gadis ini khawatir dengan keadaan kakaknya. Bagai mana tidak hampir setiap hari kakaknya bangun dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan begitu. Ketika dia bertanya kenapa, jawabannya hanya sebuah mimpi tentang Gereja tua dan seorang gadis berambut merah dalam peti kaca.

"Hari ini hari pertama nii-chan masuk sekolah bukan?" sontak ucapan dari Yui tersebut membuat Naruto tersedak saat meminum teh buatan Yui. Dan seketika Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Yui. Entah mengapa walaupun Yui tersenyum padanya tapi dia dapat merasakan aura membunuh dari adiknya tersebut.

"Y-ya" jawab Naruto

"Bagus walaupun nii-chan anak pindahan tapi nii-chan harus cepat-cepat masuk sekolah"

Sebenarnya bagi mahluk supranatural sepertinya dia tidak perlu susah-susah untuk sekolah. Dan salahkan Yui yang selalu menanyakan dimana Naruto sekolah dan keaneh-anehan lainnya. Sehingga memutuskan Naruto untuk hidup normal (seperti manusia) dan untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidup mereka Naruto bekerja part time disebuah cafe.

Dan akhirnya setelah mencari kesana kemari akhirnya Naruto di terima di Kuoh Academy. Sekolah yang sebelumnya merupakan sekolah kusus perempuan, dan sekitar dua tahun yang lalu sekolah ini diubah menjadi sekolah campuran. Ya walau begitu jumlah perempuan disekolah ini tetap lebih banyak dibanding siswa laki-laki dengan rasio 8:2. Sehingga sekolah ini sekarang kekurangan siswa laki-laki, dan alasan ini juga yang menjadikan Naruto muda diterima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Yui, Naruto akhirnya sampai di gerbang Kuoh Academy. Sekolah yang akan menjadi tempatnya belajar menuntut ilmu hingga beberapa tahun kedepan. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju gudung sekolah, mata Naruto bergerak liar melihat sekelilingnya yang sudah sepi pertanda bahwa proses belajar telah dimulai.

Berjalan menyusuri korodor sekolah Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan kepala sekolah untuk melapor. Dan setelah berjalan sekian lama akhirnya dia sampai juga.

**Tok... Tok... Tok...**

"Masuk.." ucap seseorang dari dalam.

Melangkahkan kakinya Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini dikelas 2-B terlihat ribut oleh para siswa yang sibuk melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Ada yang ngobrol dengan teman sebangku ada yang sibuk baca buku dan ada juga yang sibuk teriak-teriak tak jelas.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi Issei yang hanya tertidur dimeja dan bahkan mengabaikan Matsuda dan Motuhama yang asik membicarakan hal-hal yang berbau porno. Dan seakan tidak peduli pada dunia luar Issei kembali tertidur didalam kelas. Seakan hidup sengan mati tak mau.

"Katanya kelas kita kedatangan murid baru loh"

"Oh..yah cowok atau cewek?"

"Dari kabar yang aku dapat sih katanya cowok"

"Benarkah kuharap dia keren"

Sederet percakapan tersebut terdengar oleh Issei, namun dia tidak peduli. Ya asalkan sekeren saingannya Yuuto Kiba. Melanjutka aktifitasnya Issei berusaha untuk tidur kembali.

Tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan aura yang aneh, mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya walaupun dengan mata terpejam Issei bisa merasakan aura tersebut semakin mendekat kearah kelasnya dan semakin lama semakin pekat. Sebuah aura yang tidak berasal dari Malaikat maupun Iblis begitu pikirnya.

**SRAAAAK...**

Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakan seorang guru yang telah berdiri di depan kelas dan sekilas memperhatikan para siswa yang masih ribut.

"Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" ucap guru tersebut sukses membuat mereka semua diam. Bahkan Issei sampai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Masuk Uzumaki-san" ucap guru tersebut.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut jabrik pirang dengan jambang dan poni yang sudah memanjang memasuki kelas tersebut. Dan dari penampilannya hanya ada satu kata.

Keren.

Dan hasilnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa"

Teriakan para siswi sukses memekakkan telinga. Dan seaakan mereka merasa beruntung karena dikelas mereka sekarang terdapat siswa baru yang bahkan sama kerennya dengan idola sekolah Yuuto Kiba. Dan Trio mesum jangan ditanya, mereka seakan merasa makin terpuruk akibat kedatangan Naruto. Yang menyebabkan Misi mereka semakin sulit untuk dilaksanakan. Tapi umpatan Matsuda dan Motuhama tidak berarti bagi Issei yang shok setelah melihat Naruto.

"Perkenalkan Namaku" Isse semakin pucat dan berharap tidak bertemu pemuda ini.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ruang Superanatural Club**

Terlihat Rias dan Akeno yang sedang menikmati teh dengan tenang, Kiba yang sedang memoles kedua pedangnya dan Koneko yang duduk dengan tenang disebelah kanan sofa.

**BRAKKK...**

Tapi ketenangan mereka terganggu karena pintu yang tiba-tiba di tendang dengan keras oleh Issei. Dan tindakan tersebut sukses mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua.

"BUCHOU...!" teriak Issei. Dan itu membuat semua binggung seakan Issei baru saja melihat hantu. Dan tidak sadarkah mereka sebenarnya adalah setan.

"Di-dia disini" sambung Issei dan itu membuat Rias semakin binggung.

"Uzumaki Naruto disini" perkataan dari Issei sukses membuat yang lain menatap pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Harusnya dia sudah pulang sore tadi, tapi entah kenapa dia mendapat tugas yang aneh-aneh dari kepala sekolah. Dan Naruto berfikir simpel mungkin ini tradisi murid baru pikirnya.

Untung saja dia sempat mengabari Yui kalau dia akan pulang larut malam sehinngga gadis itu tidak perlu khawatir nantinya. Melangkahkan kakinya tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan aura Iblis dibelakangnya dan dia merasa mengenal aura tersebut.

Membalikan badannya Naruto mendapati Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, dan Issei dalam posisi siap bertarung. Dan Naruto sempat melirik Kiba yang telah mengeluarkan pedangnya dan juga Issei yang telah mengeluarkan Saccred gear's nya. Dan Naruto akan membalikkan badannya kembali sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Berhenti Uzumaki Naruto"

Memandang sekilas Naruto mendapati Rias yang memandanginya dengan tajam. "Ya"

"Kenapa kau disini"

Naruto hanya mendesah pelan sebelum melanjukan. "Untuk belajar, dan hanya sekolah ini yang menerimaku"

"Sayangnya aku tidak percaya" ucap Rias seraya menjentikan jarinya. Dan diikuti oleh Kiba dan Issei yang maju kedepan untuk menyerangnya.

Issei melayangkan tinjuannya dan di ikuti oleh Kiba yang juga melayangkan pedangnya. Namun sayang sebelum mencapai targetnya Naruto sudah melompat tinggi untuk menghindar tapi ternyata serangan tersebut hanya serangan pancingan karena Koneko tiba-tiba melompat dan meninju perut Naruto dengan keras.

**DUKK..**

**SIIUUT...**

**BRAKKKK...**

Dan Naruto terjatuh tepat dan mencium tanah. Bangkit kini giliran Naruto yang mulai membalas serangan berlari dengan cepat Naruto melompat tinggi dan kemudian berkata.

"**Denotate"**

Memukul tanah tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah keluar ratusan petir yang menjulang kelangit. Dan tehnik ini sukses membunuh kelima siswa tersebut jika mereka tidak memiliki reflek yang bagus untuk menghindar.

'Kalau kena bisa berbahaya' batin Rias meliahat hasil yang ditimbulkan dari tehnik tadi.

Tiba-tiba Issei dan Koneko kembali menyerang Naruto dengan cepat tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Malaikat jatuh tersebut untuk membalas serangan. Naruto yang tersedak kemudian membentuk tammeng dari cahaya untuk melindunginya. Dan tanpa mengindahkan tammeng tersebut Koneko kembali meninju tammeng tersebut berkali-kali hingga akhirnya retak dan pecah tapi dia tidak mendapati Naruto yang telah menghilang dalam kilatan hitam.

Dan dari angkasa Akeno menarik petir dari langit dan menghantamkannya pada Naruto. Berharap kena tapi sayang Naruto menjadikan badannya sebagai konduktor petir dan kembali mengarahkan petir tersebut kepada Akeno kembali.

Dari jauh Naruto melihat Issei yang akan melayangkan tinjuannya, kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan rantai yang berpijar dengan terang dari dalam tanah tapi akibat gerakan Issei yang terlampau cepat rantai tersebut gagal melilit tubuh pemuda tersebut. Dan yang membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya adalah dari Saccred gear's Issei keluar bola berwarna Hijau kehitaman yang akan menghantamnya.

Tidak tinggal diam Naruto dari tangan kanan Naruto keluar pusaran angin berbentuk bola berwarna biru. Kemudian Naruto juga akan menghantamkannya kepada Issei. Berlari dan kemudian melompat dua pemuda tersebut segera menghantamkan tehnik masing-masing.

**SUUIITHH...**

**TIK.**

**DUAAARRRR...**

Dan terjadilah ledakan besar yang menghasilkan sebuah kawah yang cukup besar. Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko menatap horor kejadian tersebut dan dari kabut yang mulai menipis mereka bisa melihat Issei yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya sepertinya dia pingsan. Sedangkan Naruto masih berdiri tegak dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah keadaan Naruto yang sepertinya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Menatap mereka, keempat siswa tersebut merakan tatapan menusuk dari pemuda pirang tersebut. Berjalan pelan Naruto mendekati keempat siswa yang hanya bisa mematung. Tiba-tiba keluar ratusan rantai yang melilit keempat siswa tersebut. Dan kemudian mereka merasakan kehadiran Naruto yang muncul dalam kilatan berwarna hitam.

"Apa masalahmu" ucap Naruto datar.

Rias yang seakan tidak terpengaruh oleh nada bicara Naruto malah menanya balik. "Kenapa kau disini dan siapa kau?"

"Aku disini untuk menjalani kehidupan normal" kemudian Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya menuju Rias, dan tepat didepan wajah gadis itu. "Dan siapa aku, aku tidak tau"

Rias hanya menatap balik Naruto dengan tajam dan sepertinya tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan tajan dari pemuda tersebut. Kemudian Naruto tersenyum lembut dan kembali memengang rambut Rias dan menghirup aromanya.

'Sensasi ini' pikir Naruto. 'Aroma yang sama'

Ketiga budak Rias hanya memandang Naruto binggung tak kala pemuda itu seperi mabuk oleh aroma rammbut dari Rias. Sedangkan Rias hanya diam dengan wajah yang agak memerah entah karena kesal dengan perbuatan pemuda ini atau malu atau apalah...

Naruto kemudia menjauh dari empat siswa tersebut. Mengeluarkan keenam pasang sayapnya, dan dengan sekali kepakan Naruto meninggalkan mereka berempat.

* * *

Membuka pintu apartemennya Naruto sudah disambut Yui dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Dan dia harus kembali membohongi adik kecilnya dengan berbagai alasan karangan, dan untung saja adiknya yang polos ini dengan mudahnya percaya.

Memasuki kamarnya Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur sambil membayangkan wajah rias dan juga entah kenapa aroma gadis tersebut juga terbayang olehnya.

Aroma yang sama dengannya.

Dan sepertinya untuk malam ini Naruto akan kesulitan untuk tidur karena selain kejadian tadi. Dia ketakutan akan mimpi yang selama ini menghantuinya.

* * *

**Bagai mana Fic ini menurut kalian jelekkan baguskah atau gimana?**

**Saya menerima. Baik itu kritik, saran, pertanyaan, maupun hinaan dan cacian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini**

**Dan jika kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Maka reviewlah!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Tak ada kata yang dapat saya ucapkan selain terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat kalian yang sudah mau mereview Fic saya kali ini. ****Karena review kalianlah yang menyemangati saya untuk terus melanjutkan fic aneh ini.**

**Dan untuk yang menanya Naruto mahluk apaan, tenang saja sedikit demi sedikit rahasia dan masa lalu Naruto akan terungkap kok.**

**Dan saya minta maaf apabila chap kali ini membuat readers kecewa.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan High School DxD

Rate: M

Pair: ?

Genre: Adventure, Romance

Warning: Typo, ooc, oc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut semalam)

* * *

Minggu pagi memang hari yang baik untuk jalan-jalan, begitu juga bagi Naruto dan Yui yang saat ini sedang berjalan-jalan santai disekitar pertokoan. Yui yang kesenangan dibawa jalan-jalan kakaknya tidak hentinya jingkrak-jingkruk kesenangan, berbeda dengan Naruto yang lebih berjalan santai dan terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu

**Flash Back on**

"Aku pul-"

"Nii-chan" teriak Yui dari dalam, dan segera menuju Naruto bahkan menubruk pemuda tersebut.

"Ada apa?" ucap Naruto binggung, walaupun dia tau Yui sering heboh sambil bertingkah konyol atau singkat kata polos + hyper aktif. Tapi sebagai kakak dia akan tetap menanyakan. Dan baginya ini menyenangkan.

"Yui bisa mengendalikan kertas" ucap Yui, dan perkataan tersebut sukses membuat Naruto bingung.

Sambil mengacak- ngacak rambut Yui dan tersenyum lembut, Naruto kemudian berkata. "Coba tunjukan"

Yui mengangguk, kemudian menarik tangan Naruto, hingga pemuda yang baru pulang dari kerja part timenya tersebut, agak terseret-seret. Berhenti di dalam kamar adiknya , Naruto memandang sekeliling dan pandangannya mengarah kearah tumpukan kertas. Awalnya Naruto berfikir mungkin yang dimaksud mengendalikan disini adalah Yui pandai buat origami.

Tapi dia salah.

Karena tiba-tiba Yui mengarahkan sebelah telapak tangannya kearah tumpukan kertas tersebut. Dan akhirnya tangan yang mengarah ke kertas tadi diselimuti cahaya, setelah cahaya tadi memudar sekarang Naruto bisa melihat sebuah sarung tangan putih yang membungkus tangan adiknya. Dan dipikiran Naruto terlintas satu kata.

**Saccred gear's.**

Tiba-tiba Naruto kembali dikejutkan kembali bahwa sekarang dia mendapati tumpukan kertas tadi melayang. Mengikuti arah tangan Yui.

"Bagai mana nii-chan?"

Ucapan Yui tersebut membuyarkan ucapan Naruto. Memandangi adiknya atau lebih tepat Saccred gear's tersebut, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Tuhan juga akan menitipkan kekuatan tersebut pada adiknya. Bisa berbahaya jika Fraksi Malaikat jatuh atau Iblis mengetahui ini pikirnya.

"Ya"

"Hebat bukan"

**Flash Back off**

"Nii-chan melamun lagi" ucapan Yui membuyarkan lamuan Naruto seketika. Memandang Yui kemudian mengelengkan kepala.

"Tidak kok"

Berjalan kembali Naruto mencoba untuk bernostalgia betapa sulitnya dia dulu untuk mengajarkan bagai mana cara mengendalikan kekuatan sang adik. Walau akhirnya bisa juga, dan dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Yui sekarang Naruto yakin setidaknya Yui bisa mempertahankan dirinya jika dia diserang Malaikat jatuh atau Iblis. Atau paling tidak bertahan sampai dia datang.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari menancap tinggi diangkasa. Dan dari keadaan bisa kita simpulkan bahwa saat ini sudah tengah hari. Duduk dibangku taman Naruto dan Yui menikmati jus yang baru mereka pesan tadi. Dan mereka asik menonton orang yang sibuk lalu lalang dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri Yui mengikuti pergerakan mobil yang melintas didepannya, tidak menyadari Naruto yang memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum sipul. Ah betapa menyenangkannya mempunyai seorang anggota keluarga.

Mengalihkan pandangannya kearah taman Naruto tiba-tiba melihat Issei sedang bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang berjalan-jalan. Pakaian gadis tersebut terasa sangat familiar baginya. Pakaian itu pakaian seorang suster Gereja.

Terus memperhatikan tiba-tiba dia melihat gadis tersebut menuju kearah seorang anak yang terjatuh. Dan seketika mata Naruto membulat ketika dia melihat bagai mana cara gadis tersebut menyembuhkan luka si anak tadi, dan satu kata lagi terlintas dipikirannya.

**Saccred gear's.**

Tiba-tiba dia melihat bagai mana ibu dari sianak tersebut datang dan membentak gadis yang menyembuhkan anaknya tadi. Sekilas jika kita lihat ibu tersebut memang kurang ajar karena telah membentak seseorang yang telah menyembuhkan anaknya, seakan tidak tau terima kasih. Tapi Naruto paham dengan kondisi ibu tadi, dimana ibu tersebut berlari menuju anaknya, seakan dia baru saja terpisah agak lama dari anaknya. Dan mungkin efek dari rasa khawatir itulah yang membuat ibu tadi tidak sempat berfikir jernih.

Naruto juga bisa melihat bagaimana Issei membela gadis tersebut. Memicingkan matanya dia dapat merasakan pemuda tersebut menaruh simpati terhadap suster Gereja tersebut. Dia melihat Issei meinggalkan tempat tersebut. Merasa agak khawatir dengan keadaan pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut Naruto kemudian mengikuti Issei dari jauh, dan tidak lupa pula mengajak Yui.

Asik mengikuti, Naruto dapat melihat Issei mengajak gadis tersebut memasuki sebuah restoran, sebenarnya Naruto juga akan masuk jika saja Yui tidak berteriak histeris melihat boneka Pikachu. Atau yang sering disebut Yui Ratchu-kun.

"Nii-chan, Yui mau itu" pekiknya seraya menyeret Naruto memasuki wahana permainan.

Naruto hanya mendesah pelan melihat sikap childris adiknya, terasa tidak bisa menolak Naruto memasuki wahana permainan dan menuju tempat dimana permainan jangkar. Sedangkan Naruto sudah bisa melihat Yui yang menatap ratusan boneka Pikachu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sedang sial atau apa ini sudah koin yang ke enam belas baginya. Berusaha fokus Naruto mengendalikan jangkar tersebut, pelan-pelan agar bisa mengambil boneka tersebut. Pemuda tersebut bisa mendengar dengan jelas bagai mana Yui memberi semangat, dan dia sempat melihat para pengunjung yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah adiknya tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah perjuangan panjang dan melelahkan Naruto berhasil mendapatkan boneka Pikachu. Dan dia bisa melihat bagai mana Yui memeluk boneka itu dengan gemas seakan tidak mau melepasnya. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum, walaupun sudah setengah isi dompetnya habis dan sempat melupakan untuk membuntuti Issei akibat permainan konyol ini. Tapi entah mengapa, dia merasa senang melihat kelakuan Yui yang demikian.

Pucuk di cinta ulampun tiba. Seketika Naruto melihat bagai mana Issei diseret-seret gadis gereja yang tadi ditemuinya. Dan sepertinya mereka menuju kesini.

"Na-ruto-san" ucap Issei terbata melihat Naruto.

"Hmm... hei Issei" sapa Naruto.

Setelah penyerangan Kelompok Rias pada Naruto minggu lalu, yang sudah dipastikan bahwa mereka akan kalah. Akhirnya Rias memutuskan untuk membuat surat perjanjian kerjasama dengan pemuda tersebut. Awalnya Rias sempat ragu untuk melakukan ini, karna Naruto bisa dikatakan mahluk yang tidak jelas. Tapi melihat kekuatan Naruto yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh dia akhirnya jadi yankin. Dan Naruto sendiri terima aman aja, yang penting privasi dia tidak dinganggu.

"Issei-san lihat disini banyak Rachu-kun" ucap gadis tersebut dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Sejenak Naruto sweatdrop melihat kelakuan suster tersebut, mirip sekali dengan Yui. Dan dia melihat bagai mana Issei dengan gagah berani mengambilkan boneka Rachu dengan serius, sedangkan gadis tersebut hanya memberi semangat pada pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut.

Dan melihat Issei yang berhasil mendapatkan boneka tersebut dengan satu kali tangkapan. Membuat Naruto mengeluarkan sumpah serapah terhadap pemuda mesum tersebut, bagai mana tidak dia saja sudah mencoba berkali-kali mencoba sampai kantongnya kempes tapi tidak berhasil. Dan ini pemuda mesum ini berhasil dengan satu kali bermain dia. Dan mulai saat ini Naruto nampaknya harus mengaakui kehebatan Issei dalam hal ini.

"Sial" umpat Naruto melihat permainan Issei.

"Naruto-san perkenalkan dia Asia Argento" ucap Issei sambil memperkenalkan Asia kepada Naruto. Sepertinya Issei tidak mendengar umpatan dari Naruto dan lansung memperkenalkan Asia padanya. "Dan Asia-chan dia Naruto Uzumaki"

Terlihat Naruto yang sejenak memandangi Asia, lalu mengukurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Asia. "Naruto/Asia" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Setelah perkenalan, Issei melihat seorang gadis disamping Naruto, menurut perkiraannya gadis tersebut seusia Koneko jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Manusia. Dan yang lebih membuatnya heran gadis tersebut beraura manusia tidak seperti Naruto yang beraura tidak jelas. Dan dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Issei mulai bertanya.

"Hmm... naruto dia siapa?" ucap Issei seraya menunjuk gadis disamping Naruto.

Mengalihkan pandangannya Naruto menuju arah yang dituju Issei dan dia melihat Yui, dan kemudian tersenyum. Sambil memengang (mengacak) rambut Yui.

"Perkenalkan dia Yui Uzumaki. Adikku" ucap Naruto sambil memperkenalkan Yui, dan yang dibicarakan hanya asik memeluk boneka yang diberi Naruto dengan gemas tidak memperdulikan pembicaraan kedua pemuda tersebut.

Sedangkan Issei hanya bisa membatu mendengar pengakuan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Keempat remaja terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan dipusat pertokoan, Issei yang sedang melihat kekiri dan kekanan deretan tokoh baju yang dilaluinya dengan semangat. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti didepan toko baju yang menyediakan costume para anime. Atau yang lebih dikenal Cosplya.

"Ayo kita kesana" ucap Issei penuh semangat dan yang lainnya hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang.

Di dalam toko bisa dilihat Asia dan Yui yang kebingungan melihat ratusan baju aneh menurut mereka. Dan tidak seperti Issei yang senang melihat ratusan costume ini. Bosan menunggu Naruto akhirnya berinilsiatif untuk menyerahkan Asia dan Yui kepada pegawai toko tersebut, memintanya untuk mencarikan costume yang cocok untuk kedua gadis tersebut. Sementara dia mengajak Issei untuk keluar sebentar.

"Issei" ucap Naruto kepada pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan tajam.

"Y-ya, Naruto-san" ucap Issei gugup ditatap tajam begitu.

"Aku rasa kau sudah tau siapa dia?" ucap Naruto, terjadi jeda sejenak sebelum Naruto kembali berbicara. "Dia yang dimaksud Rias bukan? Seseorang yang membuatmu hampir terbunuh, akibat bertarung membelanya melawan pendeta gila kemarin malam bukan?"

Sejenak Issei diam mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto juga akan tau berita ini. Tidak dapat mengelak Issei hanya menjawab apa adanya. "Ya"

"Lupaka dia"

Sontak perkataan Naruto membuat Issei marah dan serasa akan memukul pemuda yang ada didepannya ini. Namun seketika dia sadar bahwa apa yang diucapkan Naruto benar, sudah seharusnya dia menjauhi Asia yang terikat dengan Fraksi Tuhan. Namun entah kenapa dia merasakan hal yang aneh jika berda di dekat gadis itu.

Sebuah rasa inggin melindungi.

Memandangi Naruto kemudian Issei tersenyum melihat raut kawatir pemuda tersebut. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya" ucap Issei yang membuat Naruto terkejut. Namun dia tetap diam karena tau Issei belum selesai.

"Aku akan tetap bersamanya sampai kapanpun, tidak peduli asalnya dari mana" kemudian Issei menghela nafas. "Tidak peduli walaupun aku harus jadi mahluk terbuang dan akhirnya dikutuk selamanya, asal selalu bersamanya" kemudian Issei tersenyum.

"Aku bahagia"

Seketika mata Naruto membulat mendengar perkataan Issei tersebut. 'Tidak mungkin' batinnya berucap. ' Ucapan itu, ucapan yang sama dengannya' dan Naruto yakin dia tidak salah dengar.

Menghela nafas pasrah, dan kemudian tersenyum Naruto memandangi Issei seraya berkata. "Ayo kita masuk, mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita"

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali memasuki toko tersebut, Naruto dan Issei dikejutkan oleh Yui yang sekarang memakai costume ghotic lolita yang mana aset bagian atas gadis itu agak terekspost dan juga gaun tersebut juga mengambang seperti rok mini, bahkan sangat minim. Hal itu sukses membuat Issei mimisan hebat melihatnya. Dan Naruto berusaha menahan mimisan yang hendak keluar dengan memencet hidung saraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Inggat Naruto dia itu adikmu' batinnya berucap histeris.

Dan belum selesai keterkejutkannya mereka kembali dibuat shok oleh keadaan Asia yang tidak jauh bebeda, dimana gadis tersebut baru keluar dari ruang ganti dengan costume yang tak kalah hot (kayak di animenya). Dan itu membuat Issei dan Naruto pingsan seketika. Seraya bain mereka berucap bersamaan.

'Mahluk manapun akan habis dalam satu kali pukulan jika melawan mereka' batin mereka bersamaan.

Sedangkan Asia dan Yui terlihat kaget karena kedua pemuda itu pingsan tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah akan meninggalkan langit, dan keempat remaja terlihat yang sedang beristiraha di sebuah bangku taman. Memandang langit sore dengan damai seakan tidak inggin hari ini berakir.

"Ah...benar-benar melelahkan" ucap Issei seraya menatap langit.

"Yap" ucap Asia dan Yui bersamaan.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menikmati langit senja dengan tenang tidak terpengaruh pembicaraan Yui, Asia, dan Issei. Menutup matanya Naruto masih memikirkan ucapa Issei tadi tentang tekadnya melindungi Asia.

"Yui ayo kita pulang"

Yui yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya mengangguk, menghadap Asia, kemudian Yui memberikan Asia bunga dari kertas kepada gadis tersebut.

"Ini untuk Asia-nii" ucap Yui seraya memberikan bunga kertas tersebut.

"Arigato Yui-chan" ucap Asia senang menerima bunga tersebut, kemudian meletakan diatas kepalanya (seperti Conan di anime Naruto).

Kemudian Naruto dan Yui meninggalkan Issei dan Asia yang masih duduk dibangku taman. Berbalik arah kemudian Yui melambaikan tangannya kepada Asia.

"Sayonara" ucap Yui semangat.

Berjalan pulang Naruto dan Yui menyusuri trotoar, disepanjang jalan Yui tak hentinya berceloteh tentang Asia dan sepertinya Yui menyukai gadis itu. Sedangkan Naruto kembali diam seraya menatap langit.

'Tuhan kenapa aku tidak terlalu bisa mengingatnya' batin Naruto seraya menatap langit, dia ternganggu sungguh ternganggu oleh perkataan Issei tadi siang. Perkataan itu perkataan yang pernah diucapkannya. Oleh orang yang sangat dicintainya namun pada akhirnya disakiti.

* * *

**Bagai mana Fic ini menurut kalian jelekkan baguskah atau gimana?**

**Saya menerima. Baik itu kritik, saran, pertanyaan, maupun hinaan dan cacian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini**

**Dan jika kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Maka reviewlah!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Akhirnya saya dapat membuat sebuah Fic yang lumayan panjang. Dan terima kasih atas Riview yang kalian yang telah menasehati saya supaya membuat Fic dengan word diatas 2k. Ya biasanya saya buat Fic dengan 1k lebih. **

**Dan saya selama buat Fic tidak ada perencanaan apapun. Apabila dapat inspirasi lansung saya tulis dan hari itu juga lansung saya update tanpa pikir panjang. He he he...**

**Jadi makanya Fic-Fic saya update tidak teratur untuk itu saya harap kalian maklum. **

**Dan saya minta maaf apabila chap kali ini membuat readers kecewa. Dan saya harap kalian puas.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan High School DxD

Rate: M

Pair: ?

Genre: Adventure, Romance

Warning: Typo, occ, oc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut semalam)

* * *

Issei terdiam atau lebih tepatnya dia membatu, setelah kepergian Naruto dan Yui, dia tidak menyangka dia akan didatangi oleh cinta pertamanya atau yang lebih tepatnya. Seseorang yang telah membunuhnya. Reynalle.

Memandangi perutnya, Issei bisa melihat sebuah tombak cahaya yang telah bersarang disana. Memengang tombak cahaya tersebut. Dengan sekuat tenaga Issei mencoba untuk mencabut benda itu. Sakit memang, tapi tetap harus dicabut agar efek dari tombak tersebut tidak berakibat fatal baginya.

**Craassss...**

Darah segar menyembur seraya dia menarik tombak cahaya tadi. Berusaha berdiri namun akhirnya terjatuh. Issei menatap Reynalle dengan tatapan marah. Sedang yang ditatap hanya memandang remeh.

"Lumayan untuk Iblis tingkat rendah sepertimu, bisa menarik tombak tadi tidak terlalu buruk" ucap Reynalle seraya menopang dagunya.

"Ayo memohonlah untuk hidupmu Issei-kun"

Issei masih menatap Reynalle dengan tajam, walau dia terluka setidaknya dia masih punya harga diri untuk tidak memohon pada Malaikat jatuh tersebut. Melirik kesamping saat ini Issei melihat Asia yang sedang mengobati lukanya.

Berusaha untuk berdiri, walau hanya bisa bertumpu pada kakinya, matanya melirik Saccred gear's nya yang sudah aktif dari tadi. 'Sial bagai mana cara mengeluarkan bola hijau seperti saat melawan Naruto-san' batinnya berucap.

Bagi Issei, dia cukup kaget saat melawan Naruto dia bisa mengeluarkan bola hijau tersebut. Maklum dia sama sekali tidak tau dengan kekuatan Saccred gear's nya. Mengeluarkannya saja sudah untung baginya.

"Saccred gear's yang disebut dengan 'Tangan Naga'. Meski begitu bukannya sesuatu yang luar biasa" ucap Reynalle dengan nada meremehkan. "Meski dapat melipat gandakan kekuatan, tapi bukanlah sesuatu yang spesial"

"Oh ya, menurut rekanku yang melihat pertarunganmu dengan salah satu dari kami, katanya kau bisa mengeluarkan sebuah bola plasma? Apa itu benar Issei-kun?" ucap Reynalle. Sontak mendengar ucapan tersebut membuat Issei terkejut. Dan melihat raut terkejut dari Issei membuat Malaikat jatuh itu menarik satu kesimpulan. "Sepertinya waktu itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan"

Setelah berhasil berdiri tegak kemudian Issei memandang Reynalle dengan marah. Seraya mengayunkan Saccred gear's kedepan. "Aktifkan Saccred gear's" teriak Issei. "Mari lihat peningkatan kekuatanku"

[BOOST]

Issei berlari menuju Reynalle seyara mengayunkan tinjunya. Reynalle yang tidak tinggal diam segera membuat dua buah tombak cahaya dari ketidak adaan, dan kemudian melemparkannya kepada Issei.

Issei berhasil menghindari satu tombak, tapi yang satu lagi berhasil mengores lengannya. 'Sial' batin Issei seraya melirik tangannya. Memengang lukanya Issei, berhenti sejenak untuk meneliti situasi. 'Tempat yang luas sangat menguntungkannya' batinnya berucap kembali seraya melirik kesekitar taman.

Namun bukan Issei namanya kalau tidak pernah berfikir sebelum bertindak. Walaupun sudah tau tempat tidak menguntungkan baginya. Dia tetap berusaha menyerang Reynalle. Berlari zik-zak Issei berusaha untuk meragukan lemparan tombak dari Reynalle. Sedangkan Reynalle yang melihat cara lari Issei agak binggung untuk melempar tombak cahayanya. Tiba-tiba dia melihat Issei yang berhenti agak lama, dan kesempatan itu digunakan baginya untuk melempar tombak cahayanya.

[BOOST]

Tapi seketika dia dikejutkan oleh pergerakan Issei yang tiba-tiba menjadi cepat. Seperti menghilang, dan seketika Reynalle merasakan hawa pemuda itu disampingnya, mengalihkan pandangannya, seketika matanya membulat melihat Issei yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya dengan sebuah tinjuan yang sudah dipersiapkannya.

**DUKKK...**

Sebuah tinjuan tepat bersarang diwajah Reynalle. Dan itu sukses membuat Malaikat jatuh tersebut terlempar agak jauh, sehingga akhirnya menabrak sebuah pohon. Berusaha berdiri kembali Reynalle menyeka darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Dan kemudian membuang ludah kesamping.

"Tidak buruk untuk Iblis rendahan sepertimu" ucapnya meremehkan.

Kemudian Reynalle terbang mendekati Issei dengan cepat. Seraya tengannya membentuk sebuah tombak dari ketidak adaan. Tebang mendekati Issei Reynalle kemudian mengayunkan ujung tombaknya kearah pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut.

**TRANGGG...**

Tapi sayang sebelum sempat mencapai tujuan. Issei dengan sigap menjadikan Saccred gear's sebagai tammeng untuk melindungi diri. Memmental. Kembali Reynalle mengayunkannya kearah yang lain. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama Issei kembali menggunakan Saccred gear's sebagai tammeng.

Menyerah akhirnya Reynalle berusaha munusuk Issei. Tapi hanya berhasil menggores pipi pemuda tersebut. Melompat mundur Issei mengatur nafasnya yang mulai ngos-ngossan. Dan dia melihat Reynalle yang sepertinya tidak kelelahan sama sekali.

"Tidak buruk untuk mahluk lemah sepertimu, aku cukup terhibur"

Geram. Tanpa memperhatikan kondisi tubuhnya Issei segera lari menerjang Reynalle tanpa berfikir panjang. Reynalle yang melihat itu kemudian kembali, terbang menuju Issei seraya menciptakan tombak cahaya dari ketidak adaan. Kemudian berusaha untuk menusuk pemuda tersebut.

**GREEB..**

Tanpa disangka oleh Reynalle ternyata Issei menangkap tombak cahaya tersebut. Aksi saling dorong-tahan dari Issei dan Reynalle yang berusaha sekuat tenaga.

**JLEEEEEEB..**

Namun sepertinya, akibat faktor kelelahan akhirnya Issei tertusuk juga oleh tombak cahaya. Dan kembali Issei melihat darah yang mengalir dari perutnya, padahal baru sebentar tadi diobati Asia.

"Issie-san..!"

Asia yang melihat Issei yang tertusuk tombak cahaya. Seketika berlari cepat mendekati pemuda yang sudah bersimbah darah dan seraya sudah terduduk. Issei kembali berusaha menarik tombak cahaya yang bersarang diperutnya. Walaupun tombak kali ini cukup sakit dibanding yang pertama tadi. Tapi dia tetap berusaha mencabutnya.

**CRAAASSSS...**

Darah seketika kembali menyembur bersamaan tertariknya tombak cahaya tadi. Dan dengan sigap Asia segera mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya kearah perut Issei

"Bertahanlah, Issei-san"

Reyalle yang melihat acara pengobatan Issei hanya diam sambil memasang pose berfikir ala detektif. "Bagai manapun kita harus membawa Saccred gear's itu 'Twilight healing"

"Diam kau, orang sepertimu akan ku bunuh" teriak Issei.

"Asia kembalilah bersamaku jika menolak Iblis ini akan musna" ucap Reynalle seraya menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya dari ketidak adaan.

Hening. Tidak ada suara. Masih diam. Issei mengarahkan pandangannya menuju Asia, dan dia bisa melihat bagai mana gadis itu menyembuhkannya seraya kepalanya tertunduk hingga poni menutupi rambutnya.

Masih disana. Masih menyembuhkannya, Issei bisa melihat bagai mana luka diperutnya perlahan-lahan menghilang seraya cahaya dari tangan gadis tersebut juga menghilang. Tetap memundukan kepalanya gadis tersebut mulai berdiri, seraya berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Asia..?" ucap Issei tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Gadis baik, kemarilah" ucap Reynalle, seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Issei-san" ucap Asia seraya melirik Issei yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya. "Aku benar-benar merasa senang hari ini"

"Untuk orang sepertiku, kau yang telah bersedia menjadi temanku. Terimakasih"

"Bagus setelah upacara ini, penderitaanmu akan berakir" ucap Reynalle seraya mengelus wajah Asia.

"Tunggu Asia" teriak Issei berusaha mencegah. "Karena kita teman, maka biarkan aku menjagamu"

"Maaf Issei-san sepertinya ini adalah perpisahan" ucap Asia sambil tersenyum tulus.

Kemudian Reynalle dan Asia pergi meninggalkan Issei seraya terbang menembus sebuah portal cahaya. Issei hanya bisa diam memandang kepergian Asia. Sambil mengelus dadanya dia merasakan sesuatu. Sebuah perasaan.

Rasa bersalah.

Terasa lemah.

"Sial" ucap Issei seraya menatap langit malam. "Melindungi macam apa ini" sambungnya seraya memukul-mukul tanah.

Terus memukul, tiba-tiba dia teringat perkataan Naruto tadi siang. Tentang nasehat pemuda tersebut untuk melupakan Asia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam telah mencapai puncaknya. Disana atau lebih tepatnya diatas gedung tertinggi disebuah kota, terlihat sesosok mahluk berambut jabrik pirang dengan sayap hitam sebanyak enam pasang. Memandang bulan dengan tatapan kosong.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran individu lain disampingnya. melirik kebelakang, dan seketika satu nama terlintas dipikirannya.

"Tak ku sangka kau jauh-jauh mencariku Azazel-san" ucap Naruto seraya melirik Azazel.

"Ada yang inggin ku bicarakan denganmu Naruto" ucap Azazel yang membuat Naruto menautkan alisnya binggung.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau Day Walkers?"

"..." diam, Naruto memilih diam karena dia memang tidak tau atau lebih tepatnya tidak inggat.

Diamnya Naruto membuat Azazel mendesah pasrah melihat wajah heran dari pemuda didepannya. Dan dia hendak melanjutkan perkataannya sebelum tiba-tiba Naruto menyelanya.

"Apa itu Day Walkers?"

"Itu adalah sebuah kisah lama yang terlupa" ucap Azazel saraya berjalan mendekati ujung gedung dan memandang apa yang ada dibawahnya. "Kisah tentang dia yang berjalan diantara dua dunia"

"Diantara dunia Malaikat dan Iblis"

"Bisa kau ceritakan?" pinta Naruto yang sepertinya tertarik.

Tetap memandang apa yang ada dibawahnya Azazel mulai bercerita. "Dulu pada saat terjadi perang antara Malaikat jatuh dan Iblis, Tuhan mengutus suatu mahluk untuk memusnakan kami semua" kemudian Azazel melirik Naruto yang mulai tertarik dengan ceritanya ini. "Dan dia di juluki Day Walkers"

"Dia datang dengan membawa dua pedang ditangannya. Di tangan kirinya dia membawa pedang yang bisa membunuh Malaikat jatuh dalam sekali tebasan. Dan ditangan kanannya dia membawa pedang yang bisa membunuh Iblis dalam sekali tebasan"

"Kau tau kemampuannya yang paling mengerikan?" kemudian Azazel memandang bulan. "Dia bisa menggunakan kemampuan Malaikat maupun Iblis. Dan menggunakan kelebihannya tersebut untuk melaksanakan perintah Tuhan"

"Yaitu memusnakan kami"

"Dia memusnakan hampir kedua ras" ucap Azazel, sedangkan Naruto membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan tersebut. "Ketika keberadaan kami diujung tanduk. Tiba-tiba dia menghilang tanpa jejak" menutup mata Azazel menghakiri ceritanya tersebut.

"Menurut cerita yang ada. Dia menghianati Tuhan karena cintanya kepada seorang Iblis"

Diam Naruto mencoba mencerna perkataan pria disampingnya ini. Mendesah pelan kemudian Naruto memilih untuk menatap bulan yang sedang terang-terangnya. "Ceritamu kurasa terlalu menghayal Azazel-san" kembali diam seraya menghela nafas.

"Dan apa alasanmu menganggapku adalah Day Walkers?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya curiga dengan auramu itu Naruto"

"Aku tidak mungkin dia" ucap Naruto menatap Azazel. "Kalaupun aku dia, bagai mana caranya aku untuk tetap ada disini. Sedangkan kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu?"

Terdiam Azazel memikirkan perkataan pemuda disampingnya. dan secara tidak lansung logikanya membetulkan. Tapi tidak dengan batinnya.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi dulu" ucap Naruto yang kemudian mengembangkan keenam pasang sayapnya. Dan meninggalkan Azazel dengan satu kali kepakan. Sementara Azazel hanya menyaksikan kepergian pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ku, harap kau benar" ucapnya seraya masih menatap apa yang ada dibawah gedung. "Kuharap aku salah. Namun yang jadi masalah adalah"

"Bagai mana kalau Legenda itu benar?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang damai di Kuoh Academy, pohon rindang yang damai, burung-burung yang bernyanyi merdu, dan hembusan angin yang menenangkan.

"Tapi Asia adalah temanku" ucap Issei dengan lantang.

Oh salah ini bukan hari yang benar-benar damai, karna pada saat ini sedang terjadi debat yang panjang anrata Rias dengan Issei.

"Tidak bisa memasuki wilayah Malaikat dan Malaikat jatuh akan bisa memicuperang" ucap Rias tenang seraya meminum teh buatan Akeno. "Kecuali kau punya alasan yang bagus"

"Asia adalah temanku" ucap Issei. "Itulah alasannya"

"Tetap tidak bisa, lupakan dia"

Marah Issei akhirnya menuju pintu, meraih knop pintu dan menariknya dengan kasar seraya kembali menutupnya dengan cara membantingnya. Rias hanya bisa menghela nafas berat melihat tingkah laku Issei. Pagi tadi dia bicara tentang teman biarawati yang diculik oleh Reynalle. Bukankah dia tau kalau biarawati itu juga yang hampir membuatnya terbunuh akibat melawan seorang pendeta gila beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aneh, dia tidak menyangka akan ada hubungan antara Iblis dengan biarawati, karena secara teknis mereka adalah musuh.

Namun tiba-tiba dia teringat akan kata Issei tadi soal Saccred gear's gadis biarawati tersebut, dimana dia disebut gadis suci karna kekuatannya, dan soal upacara untuk gadis itu. Melirik Kiba dan Koneko, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada papan catur yang ada diruangan tersebut. Seketika senyuman Rias mengembang diwajah cantiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berlari dengan tergesah-gesah, bahkan sampai menabrak beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Issei berlari cepat menuju suatu tempat, tempat dimana dia yakin orang yang berada di sana akan menolongnya. Tempat itu..

Atap sekolah.

Menaiki tangga sekolah, Issei semakin melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ketika dia sudah semakin di ujung. Tidak memperdulikan kakinya yang sudah meminta untuk istirahat.

**BRRAAKKK...**

Naruto mendengar sura pintu yang di dobrak seseorang, melihat sang pelaku seketika membuatnya mendesah pasrah. Kemudian Naruto kembali memandangi awan dengan tenang.

"Naruto aku mohon padamu" ucap Issie yang sukses membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pemuda tersebut.

"Apa?"

"Bantu aku menyelamatkan Asia"

Seketika Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut, sejak awal dia harusnya melarang Issei berhubungan dengan Asia. Harusnya dia benar-benar bisa mencegah pemuda itu waktu mereka bertemu di taman. Dan yang lebih tepat adalah takdir tidak seharusnya mempermainkan mereka. Namun sayang dia selalu gagal.

"Lupakan dia"

Sontak mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut membuat Issei bungkam. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa tidak ada yang mau membantunya. Apa karena dia Iblis dan Asia adalah gadis dari Fraksi Tuhan?

"Tidak, aku akan menyelamatkannya" ucap Issei. Dan itu membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Kau tau Issei" ucap Naruto seraya melirik pemuda tersebut. "Kemungnan besar kau akan gagal" sambung pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut. Sedangkan Issei hanya diam menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Lalu dia akan mati di depan matamu. Dan kau akan diliputi rasa bersalah" kemudian Naruto memandangi langit. "Rasa bersalah yang dalam"

"Hingga kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk membunuh kenangan tentangnya" masih menaatap langit. "Berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalahmu, namun itu akhirnya membuatmu gila"

"Karna kenangan itu akan tetap datang menghantuimu, dalam mimpimu bagaikan kepingan film rusak yang akan terus diputar selamanya"

Issei terdiam mendengar penuturan Naruto. Menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan seksama. Entah mengapa dia merasa pemuda tersebut bukan menasehatinya. Tapi secara tidak lansung menceritakan kisah hidupnya. Dan dia mendengar nada kesedihan dari nada bicara Naruto.

Namun dia tidak mempedulikannya, karna yang penting adalah keselamatan Asia. "Jangan berbelit-belit Naruto apa kau mau membantuku?" tanya Issei

Diam. Bukannya menjawab Naruto hanya diam menatap Issei dengan pandangan kosong. Dan itu membuat Issei heran sendiri, kemana tatapan lembutnya saat bersama Yui. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, jawab aku"

"Kau tidak pernah belajar dari keadaan"

"Ahhh... kalian berdua sama saja"

Kemudia Issei pergi meniggalkan Naruto berlari menuju pintu kemudian menghilang. Meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya menatap kepergian pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. "Kau tidak mengerti Issei"

"Sepertinya kau membuat semakin bersemangat untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu Naruto-kun" ucap seorang gadis di belakang, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan tersebut segera membalikan badannya dan mendapati Rias yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku hanya berusaha mengatakan yang sebenarnya"

"Nasehatmu sangat suram, bukankah dunia ini indah?" ucap Rias, seraya mendekati pemuda tersebut. Dan mengelus wajahnya.

Didekati oleh wanita secantik Rias, apa lagi diperlakukan begitu pasti akan membuat pria manapun merona hebat tak kecuali Naruto. Namun dengan pengendalian emosi yang baik, Naruto dapat menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Sedangkan Rias semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto. Hingga pemuda tersebut dapat merasakan dua aset Rias yang terasa oleh kulit pergelangan tangannya.

Naruto kemudian memandang Rias. "Dunia tak seindah katamu Rias" terjadi keheningan sesaat, dan dengan jelas terdengar hembusan angin. "Karna, dunia telah menelan hatiku"

Seketika Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna hitam. Meninggalkan Rias seorang diri yang termenung mendengarkan kata-kata pemuda tersebut barusan. Menyentuh dadanya yang dari tadi berdetak kencang. Dia merutuki kenekatan aksinya tadi. Sebuah aksi nekad namun dengan itu Rias berharap agar Naruto mau menoleh padanya. Walau hanya sekilas. Namun sayang sepertinya pemuda itu, tidak peka dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

Memandang kedepan, kemudian Rias mengingat semua perkataan Naruto barusan. Dan sumua perkataannya pada saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dan entah kenapa itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Seburuk apakah masa lalumu Naruto?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Issei sedang berjalan disapanjang koridor sekolah dengan kesal. Menendang apa saja yang ditemuinya, apakah itu batu, kaleng kosong, atau apapu yang bisa ditendangnya untuk menghilangkan rasa kekecewaannya terhadap Naruto, Rias, dan yang lainnya yang enggan menolongnya untuk menyelamatkan Asia.

Dia bisa saja pergi sendiri menyerang Gereja tempat yang akan digunakan untuk dieksekusi Asia sekarang. Namun dia sadar bahwa kemampuannya belum cukup. Bahkan untuk melawan Reynalle saja dia sudah sangat kesusahan. Apa lagi untuk menyerang secara lansung dengan memasuki wilayah musuh. Jangankan menyelamatkan Asia, bisa-bisa yang dia terima adalah mati konyol.

Menuju kantin sekolah, kemudian Issei berjalan mendekati penjual makanan ringan. Mengambil beberapa cemilan kemudian membayarnya, kemudian Issei berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya sebentar.

Setelah sampai Issei segera duduk dibangku taman yang kebetulan kosong. Duduk disana Issei kembali membayangkan perkataan Naruto tadi seraya memakan cemilan yang baru dibelinya. Menatap daun-daun pohon yang berguguran Issei tidak sadar bahwa dia telah kehabisa cemilan. Meremas-remas bungkusan cemilan, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa kecewanya.

Namun sayang itu semua hanya percuma. Karna rasa kecewanya tidak akan pernah hilang. Dan yang paling penting perasaan lemah karena tidak bisa melindungi gadis itu terus menghantuinya. Perasaan itu.

Rasa bersalah.

Bosan menunggu akhirnya Issei menghela nafas pasrah seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju Ruang Supanatural Club. Berjalan dengan gontai, dia sudah menetapkan niatnya untuk menyelamatkan Asia, walaupun dia tau tidak akan ada yang menolongnya. Lebih baik mati karena mencoba, dibanding mati menyesal karena tidak mencoba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Membuka pintu ruangan Club, Isse melihat Kiba dan Koneko yang menatapnya dengan senyum yang terkembang diwajah mereka. Berjalan dalam kebingungan Issei mendekati dua Iblis tersebut hingga mereka dipisahkan oleh papan catur.

"Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi" ucap Kiba seraya tersenyum bersahabat.

"Aku tak inggin basa-basi lagi" ucap Issei serius dia tidak akan mundur kali ini. Sudah kepalang tanggung. "Aku akan tetap menyelamatkan Asia. Walau Bochou sudah melarangku" sambungnya seyara mengenggam sebuah pion putih lalu meletakannya diujung wilayah catur bidak hitam.

"Siapa bilang aku akan menghalangimu" ucap Kiba sambil mengenggam bidak catur kesatria putih, kemudian melakukan hal yang sama dengan Issei. "Aku juga akan ikut denganmu"

Senyuman lansung terukir diwajah Issei. Dia tidak menyangka Kiba akan ikut andil juga dalam penyerangan ini. Kemudian Issei juga melirik Koneko yang mengenggam bidak benteng dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku juga ikut" ucapnya kalem. "Aku khawatir dengan kalian berdua"

"Koneko-chan..." ucap Issei yang tidak dapat lagi menahan haru di dadanya. Dan segera memeluk gadis chibi tersebut.

Sejenak Koneko terdiam dengan perlakuan Issei. Namun kemudian dia segera sadar dengan pelukan tersebut. membanting tubuh Issei kemudian melemparnya hingga menubruk tembok.

**DUKK...**

"Issei aku juga akan ikut" ucap Kiba seraya menunjuk dirinya.

Tidak memperdulikan ucapan Kiba. Issei segera bangkit dari keterpurukan dengan mulut yang sudah mengeluarkan darah. Bertumpu pada kakinya, kemudian pemuda tersebut berlari kearah Koneko untuk...

Memeluknya kembali.

Koneko yang mendeteksi akan adanya bahaya segera menyiapkan diri untuk menhadapi Issei yang sepertinya akan memeluknya kembali. "Koneko-chan..." teriak Issei berusaha untuk memeluk gadis itu kembali.

**DUKKKKK...**

Namun sayang sebelum mencapai tujuan, Koneko sudah menyiku Issei. Kemudian kembali melempar pemuda mesum tersebut hingga menabrak tembok untuk kedua kalinya.

"Issei aku juga akan ikut kok" ucap Kiba yang masih setia menunjuk dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore, waktu yang tepat untuk sebagian orang pulang dari aktifitas masing-masing. Hari panas. Udara gerah. Dari kejahuan terdengar bunyi klatson dari beberapa mobil di jalan raya yang pada saat ini macet. Pegawai kantoran pulang. Dan bisa dipastikan walaupun mereka keluar sekitar jam tiga, tapi akibat macet bisa dipastikan mereka sampai dirumah sekitar jam tujuh malam. Dan untuk saat ini sepertinya pulang seraya berjalan kaki adalah pilihan yang baik.

Seperti Naruto yang memilih pulang dengan berjalan kaki menyusuri trotoar. Harusnya dia sudah pulang dari tadi. Tapi salahkan tugas piket yang dibebankan padanya hari ini, sehingga membuat pemuda ini pulang agak sore.

Sambil melangkahkan kakinya, setapak demi setapak. Naruto kembali membayangkan ucapan Issei di atap sekolah tadi dan perkataan Rias tentang indahnya dunia. Melamun tapi dia tau mereka berdua benar. Tapi entah kenapa Naruto merasa cara mereka menatap dunia sangat berbedanya.

Berjalan pelan, Naruto melirik beberapa orang yang dilaluinya dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Hembusan angin sepertinya tidak mengurangi gerahnya udara hari ini.

Akhirnya setelah melangkah sekian lama Naruto sampai didepan pintu apartemennya. Menggenggam knop pintu dan kemudian membukanya. Naruto seketika diherankan dengan ratusan kertas yang beterbangan. Dan seingatnya Yui tidak akan membiarkan rumah ini kotor walaupun itu dengan kertasnya sendiri.

Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah kertas berbentuk burung terbang menghampiri Naruto, mengembang kemudian terbuka untuk memperlihatkan isinya. Membaca isi dari kertas tersebut. seketika membuat mata Naruto membulat seketika. Dan pada saat itu juga Naruto hilang dalam kilatan berwarna hitam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ruang Supanatural Club [18:24]**

"Kita akan menyerang Gereja itu tepat jam delapan malam" ucap Kiba seraya meletakan sebuah cetak biru Gereja, diatas sebuah meja.

"Cetak biru dari Gereja?" tanya Issei seraya memperhatikan Kiba. "Kau benar-benar mempersiapkannya dengan baik"

"Ini adalah dasar saat menyerang wilayah musuh" ucap Kiba sambil tersenyum ramah pada Issei.

Ketiga siswa tersebut, terlihat sedang mendiskusikan sebuah rencana penyerangan dengan matang. Namun walau demikian ada yang menganggu pikiran Issei saat ini.

"Kiba, Koneko" ucap Issei yang sukses mengalihkan pandangan kedua orang tersebut menuju Issei. "Apa Bochou tidak akan marah pada kalian karena telah menolongku?"

Sejenak setelah mendengar perkataan Issei tersebut. Kiba dan Koneko terdiam sebelum akhirnya Kiba tersenyum kepada Issei.

"Bochou menyetujuinya" ucap Kiba seraya menepuk pelan pundak Issei. "Jika tidak, kau pasti sudah dihentikan meski harus dipasung sekalipun"

Mendengar penuturan Kiba barusan. Membuat Issei mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaan. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Rias menyetujui aksinya ini. Dan entah kenapa rasa kesalnya terhadap wanita itu hilang seketika. Padahal tadi seakan lupa, bahawa dia sempat mengumpai Rias karena tidak mau menolongnya.

'Bochou kau sungguh baik'

Setelah sekilas kejadian mengharukan tadi. Mereka kembali merumuskan rencana penyerangan Gereja. Dan terlihat bagai mana Kiba merumuskan dengan seksama. sedangkan Issei jangan ditanya dia hanya bisa menganggu angguk sok paham

"Jadi dari taman sampai pintu masuk dapat dilakukan dengan sekali jalan" ucap Kiba. "Tapi masalahnya-"

Ucapan Kiba dipotong oleh Koneko. "Di dalam pasti akan banya pendeta dan Malaikat jatuh"

"Ya" ucap Kiba seraya memasang pose berfikir. "Tapi sayang kita kekurangan anggota yang bisa melakukan serangan jarak jauh" ucap Kiba seraya keluar dari ruangan Club di ikuti oleh Issei dan Koneko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok gadis berjalan pelan menyusuri sebuah trotoar dengan langkah yang tergesah-gesah. Buka jalan yang sudah sepi yang membuatnya takut. Tapi ada sebuah perasaan yang membuatnya gelisah. Tetap berjalan tergesah-gesah, bahkan hampir berlari. Gadis tersebut mengikuti sebuah burung kertas, seakan benda itu adalah penunjuk jalan baginya.

Semakin cepat akhirnya gadis itu memilih berlari untuk mengimbangi kecepatan burung kertas tersebut. dan pikirannya tidak berenti menghawatirkan satu nama.

"Asia-nee, bagai mana keadaanmu?" ucapnya seraya berlari mengikuti arah burung kertas tersebut. dan tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti disebuah Gereja tua yang sudah tidak terurus. Dan yang lebih membuat gadis itu terkejut adalah kehadian seseorang yang dikenalnya, berada di gang sempit antara dua gedung.

Melangkahkan kakinya, kemudian menyapa pemuda tersebut.

"Issei-nii"

Issei, Kiba, dan Koneko segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka menuju asal suara. Dan mereka segera mendapati seorang gadis yang seusia Koneko terlihat berdiri di depan mereka. Binggung dan tidak tau siapa gadis itu? Tapi tidak bagi Issei yang mengenal betul gadis tersebut.

"Yui-chan...!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit malam dengan bulan purnama yang indah. Gemerlap lampu menghiasi malam ini. Cahaya lampu yang terang, telah menutup bintang. Disana atau lebih tepatnya di atas sebuah gedung. Naruto berdiri dengan tangan yang mengarah keatas seakan berusaha untuk mengapai bulan.

Memejamkan matanya, kemudian membukanya kembali. Dan seketika senyum terukir diwajahnya, seakan yang dicari sudah ketemu. Mengembangkan ke enam pasang sayapnya, kemudian pemuda tersebut pergi dengan satu kali kepakan.

* * *

**Apa kalian rasa chap ini terlalu membingungkan? Kalau iya saya mohon maaf.**

**Dan kalian yang binggung denagn alur chap ini yang muter-muter ngak jelas, saya mohon maaf...**

**Saya masih Newbie di Fanfic ini, saya masih berusaha untuk menjadi Author yang hebat. Dan bercermin dari Author yang lain. Saya pribadi juga akan berusaha lebih baik kedepan...**

**Dan untuk Issei yang lemah bangat, padahal saat melawan Naruto dia seakan kuat bangat? Disana saya rasa, kita tau bukan Aktifkan Saccred gear's Issei mempunya fungsi penggandaan kekuatan. Dan butuh waktu 10 detik untuk itu. Dan coba kalian bayangkan berapa lama Naruto melawan Issei kemarin bukan? Dan saya rasa kalian akan mengerti.**

**Dan juga untuk Rahasia masa lalu Naruto akan saya buka seara perlahan-lahan...  
Juga perlu saya ingatkan di sini Naruto tidak tau akan asal usulnya. Dan bagai mana dia mengetahui gadis itu? Jawabannya karena gadis tersebut sering muncul di mimpinya dan ada rasa bersalah dan rindu terhadap gadis itu. Wajah gadis itu tidak saya sengaja jabarkan.**

**Dan sepertinya juga akan terjadi Cinta segi tiga antara Naruto - Rias - dan Gadis misterius dalam mimpi Naruto (bukan OC)**

**Dan untuk yang menanyakan Pair masih misterius khu..khu..khu...**

**Dan satu hal yang perlu dinggat Naruto saya buat disini sangat kuat (Strong-Naru) tapi tidak lansung jadi secara instant. Saya buat dia jadi kuat sacara perlahan-lahan...**

**Memang enak, jika kita lihat karakter utama itu kuat. Tapi akan terasa bosan juga jika dia kuat sacara instant.**

**Saya juga menerima. Baik itu kritik, saran, pertanyaan, maupun hinaan dan cacian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini**

**Dan jika kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Maka reviewlah!**

**[Next chapter : Penyelamatan Asia Full Action]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Akhirnya setelah bertapa kemana-mana mencari inspirasi. Saya dapat juga untuk melanjutkan Fic ini. Gomen kalau lama nunggunya…**

**Dan satu lagi karena banyak dari para readers yang bertanya lewat review dan Pm. Akhirnya saya berinisiatif untuk menjawap pertanyaan kalian satu per satu mulai sekarang. Dan nantinya kalau kalian ada yang binggung dengan chap aneh ini jangan ragu untuk bertanya apapun. Walaupun itu diluar topic nanti sebisa mungkin akan saya jawab :)**

* * *

**Balasan Review: Hanya menjawab pertanyaan dari readers**

**TobiAkatsukiID : **untuk Saccred gear's sepertinya Naruto ngak punya. Karna pada dasarnya Saccred gear's hanya untuk manusia. Sedangkan Naruto di fic ini bukan manusia (Kalau saya salah mohon dibenarkan)

**J : **untuk kekuatan Naruto yang mampu untuk memusnakan Malaikat jatuh belum saatnya saya perlihatkan. Tapi lihat aja nanti di chap depan, akan saya usahakan .

**Yondaime Namikaze Fadil : **untuk Fic lain pasti saya update, tapi lagi cari inspirasi dulu.

**Dikdik717 : **apa anda yakin misteri Naruto sudah mulai terungkap? Yang dikatakan oleh Azazel hanya sejarah Day Walkers loh...  
Bukan pernyataan Naruto itu adalah Day Walkers..

**Guest : **Fic yang lain pasti saya update kok. Tenang saja

**Luca Marvell : **kalau soal gadis misterius itu dari anime Naruto atau HS DxD saya ngak bisa beri tau. Kalau saya kasih petunjuk banyak-banyak pasti para readers akan mudah menebaknya. Dan pasti pada akhirnya Fic ini akan membosankan.

**loveMyself : **untuk kekuatan Yui akan diperlihatkan di chap ini.

**Ya akhirnya sesi tanya jawab ini berakhir juga.  
he he he he  
dan kalau ada yang inggin ditanyakan lagi jangan sungkan ya...**

* * *

Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan High School DxD

Rate: M

Pair: ?

Genre: Adventure, Romance

Warning: Typo, ooc, oc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut sejam)

* * *

**Di Luar Gereja [20:45]**

"Yui-chan...!"

Terkejut Issei tidak menyangka akan kedatangan gadis tersebut. Dan bagai mana bisa gadis ini tau dimana Asia disekap? Dan melihat kebelakang, Issei bisa melihat wajah Kiba dan Koneko yang dipenuhi tanda tanya. Seakan pandangan mereka menyiratkan siapa - dia - Issei.

Melihat Issei yang sepertinya kebingungan untuk menjelaskan. Kiba berinisiatif untuk bertanya lansung. Mendekati Yui kemudian dengan senyum yang menempel diwajahnya, dia bertanya.

"Kenapa kamu disini, bukankah ini sudah malam?" tanya Kiba sambil tersenyum.

Memandangi Kiba dengan serius namun imut bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Kemudian Yui beralih memandangi Koneko dan Issei. Dan kembali ke Kiba.

"Yui mau nolong Asia-nee"

Sejenak Kiba dibuat bingung dengan jawaban gadis tersebut. Dari penampilan hingga aura bisa dipastikan bahwa dia adalah Manusia biasa, dan sepertinya dia tidak memiliki keistimewaan apapun. Tapi bagai mana bisa dia mengetahui Asia dalam bahaya dan tau dimana suster Gereja itu disekap?

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa gadis ini Manusia. Kiba mulai menanyakan sesuatu yang menganjal pikirannya dari tadi. "Bagai mana kamu tau Asia dalam bahaya?"

Bukannya menjawab dan. Tanpa pikir panjang Yui segera mengarahkan salah satu telapak tangannya kedepan. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menutupi permukaan tangan tersebut. Kiba yang berada didepan Yui, kaget dengan apa yang terjadi dan segera melompat mundur. Begitu pula dengan Koneko dan Issei. Setelah cahaya tersebut hilang, mereka bisa melihat sebuah sarung tangan putih yang membungkus pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"I-itu jangan-jangan" tunjuk Kiba.

Belum selesai Kiba dengan kalimatnya. Mereka bertiga kembali dikejutkan dengan adanya ratusan kertas yang keluar dari mana saja, ada yang dari tong sampah, ada yang dari rumah sekitar. Dan dari ratusan kertas yang masih melayang ini, terlihat selembar kertas yang secara tiba-tiba terlipat sendiri, dan akhirnya lipatan tersebut menyerupai sebuah bunga.

Menampung bunga tersebut dengan telapak tangannya, kemudian Yui mendekati Kiba dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. Mengadahkan bunga tersebut kepada Kiba yang notabenya lebih tinggi dari padanya, kemudian Yui berkata. "Dengan ini ... dengan bunga ini Yui dapat merasakan Asia-nee dalam bahaya dan dengan ini pula Yui tau dimana, Asia-nee"

"Itu Saccred gear's?" tunjuk Kiba kepada Yui, atau lebih tepatnya kearah Saccred gear's itu.

Dan Yui hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Saccred gear's yang disebut dengan 'Paper Angels" ucap Koneko tiba-tiba. "Sebuah Saccred gear's yang sangat hebat dalam serangan jarak jauh dan tipe sensor"

"Wah ini sebuah kebetulan" jawab Issei dengan bahagia. Tapi tidak dengan Kiba dan Koneko yang masih curiga pada Yui.

"Boleh aku tau, siapa yang telah mengajarkanmu untuk meggunakan Saccred gear's ini?" tanya Kiba yang masih penasaran. Dia bertanya begitu bahwa pada dasarnya Manusia tidak mungkin bisa mengendalikan Saccred gear's.

"Yang ngajarin Yui, nii-chan"

"Nii-san?" beo Kiba. Kemudian tersenyum lagi, dan untuk kedua kalinya Kiba bertanya. "Siapa nama nii-san mu?"

"Naruto Uzumaki" ucap Yui antusias.

Kiba dan Koneko terkejut dengan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut gadis tersebut. mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto mempunyai adik seorang manusia?

Memengang dagunya Kiba kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Yui. "Namamu Yui bukan?" ucap Kiba, yang mendapat anggukan dari gadis tersebut. "Maaf Yui-chan, sepertinya kamu tidak bisa ikut karena ini urusan kami pa-"

Ucapak Kiba terpotong akibat Yui yang tiba-tiba menyelanya. "Iblis bukan?"

Kembali. Kembali mereka dikejutkan dengan pernyataan gadis tersebut. jika sebelumnya hanya Kiba dan Koneko yang terkejut mendapati fakta bahwa Yui adalah adik dari Naruto. Sekarang mereka bertiga yang terkejut mendapati bahwa gadis ini tau kalau mereka Iblis.

"Da-ri m-mana kamu tau?" ucap Kiba terbata. Jujur dia saat ini sangat terkejut.

Mengembungkan kedua pipinya Yui menatap Kiba dengan pose ngembeknya. "Dari nii-chan" ucap Yui yang kemudian menjelaskan bahwa kalau Naruto mempunya beberapa teman dari dunia Supranatural. " Yui juga tau kalau nii-chan memiliki enam pasang sayap dibelakang punggungnya"

Merasa tidak ada pilihan lain. Akhirnya Kiba memutuskan untuk mengajak Yui. Apa lagi dengan kemampuan Saccred gear's gadis itu yang secara tidak lansung juga akan menguntungkan mereka.

"Baiklah Yui mari ikut kami"

* * *

**PENTING UNTUK DIINGAT : DARI SINI HINGGA AKHIR AKAN ADA ADENGAN DENGAN KONSEP KEKERASAN DAN MUNGKIN ADENGAN GANJIL LAINNYA. PERTEMPURAN HINGGA AKHIR. KALIAN SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN, JADI BAGI YANG NGAK MINAT SAMA ACTION HARAP SKIP AJA.**

**DAN DISINI UNTUK MENGETAUI TINKAT LIPATAN KEKUATAN SACCRED GEAR'S ISSEI MAKA AKAN DITANDAI DENGAN KATA [BOOTS] **

* * *

Berlari kedepan kempat remaja segera menuju pagar Gereja. Mengarahkan tangannya kedepan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran merah didepan tangan Kiba. Dan dari sana keluar sebuah pedang, sepertinya berjenis 'Katana'.

**TRAAAANGGGG...**

"Ayo...!" ucap Kiba yang memimpin semua berlari menuju pintu Gereja.

Berhenti tepat di depan pintu Gereja Kiba, Koneko, Yui, dan Issei. Bersiap-siap untuk memasuki Gereja tua itu. Menyentu knop pintu Issei kemudian membukanya pintu tersebut secara perlahan. Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan sepuluh tombak cahaya yang meluncur mengincar mereka.

**JLEEBB...**

**JLEEBB...**

**JLEEBB...**

Issei nyaris saja menemui ajalnya andai kata Kiba tidak sigap menutup kembali pintu tersebut. Melirik yang lainnya Issei bisa melihat semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Mengangguk secara bersamaan mereka sepakat untuk tidak akan mundur.

Koneko melangkah, hingga sekarang dia berada didepan pintu Gereja. Mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian lansung mengarahkan tinjuan tersebut menghantam pintu Gereja.

**BRAAAAKKK...**

Pintu tersebut hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi tanpa di duga seorang Malaikat jatuh tiba-tiba mencul di depan gadis tersebut seraya mengacungkan tombaknya. Koneko yang terkejut melihat kehadiran Malaikat jatuh hanya bisa teridiam, sepertinya otaknya belum merespon untuk menghindar.

"Koneko-chan" teriak Issei dari belakang berusaha menarik gadis loly tersebut.

Numun gerakan Issei kalah cepat, karena tiba-tiba muncul siulet kilat berwarna hitam yang mendahuluinya. Dan didepan Koneko terlihat seorang pemuda berambut jabrik pirang dengan enam pasang sayap dibelakangnya yang tiba-tiba saja menarik tombak cahaya Malaikat jatuh tersebut. Sehingga Malaikat jatuh tadi tertarik kedepan, dan dari telapak tangan pemuda tersebut tercipta sebuah bola berwarna hitam keunguan yang memiliki enam cincin yang memutarinya.

**BLAAARRR…..**

Pemuda tersebut tanpa basa basi lansung menghantamkan bola tersebut kearah kepala Malaikat jatuh tadi. Hingga menyebabkan kepala Malaikat jatuh itu hancur dengan otak dan darah yang berceceran. Disekitar lantai dan tembok.

Bagi dua kubu yang menatap kejadian tersebut hanya dibuat kaget oleh kekuatan pemuda ini. Berdiri didepan keempat remaja tadi, tiba-tiba disampi pemuda itu, juga muncul dua lingkaran sihir dan dari lambangnya bias diketahui kalau itu milik….

"Hah…. Nii-chan harap Yui jangan bertindak gegabah lagi" ucap pemuda tersebut seraya menatap Yui. Dan segera dianggukan oleh gadis itu.

"Bochou..?" ucap Issei ketika melihat kemunculan Rias dan Akeno.

"Kalian berempat pergilah ke lantai dua Gereja ini" perintah Rias pada budak Iblisnya. "Biar kami yang mengurus Malaikat jatuh ini"

Mengangguk kemudian kempat remaja tersebut segera berlari meninggalkan tiga orang tadi. Segera menuju lantai dua, dan mereka sadar Malaikat jatuh sebanyak itu bukanlah lawan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Dihadapan empat belas Malaikat jatuh yang tersisa. Berdiri tiga orang yang menatap mereka dengan datar. Dua orang Iblis dari keluarga Gremory, dan sesosok mahluk yang tidak jelas auranya berdiri ditengah-tengah kedua Iblis tadi.

"Kau punya rencana Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias seraya menatap pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Tidak" jawab Naruto singkat, seraya menghilangkan keenam pasang sayapnya yang menghilang seperti bulu burung yang berterbangan.

Mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Akeno, Rias bisa melihat bagaimana ratunya tersebut sudah memasang senyuman ala pisikopat. Menghela nafas Rias bisa melihat bagai mana gadis tersebut sudah mengeluarkan kilatan petir berwarna kuning.

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh 26 tombak cahaya yang menuju kearah mereka. Dan akan memasang sihir perlindung, tiba-tiba Rias bisa melihat tombak cahaya tersebut hancur. Karena bertabrakkan dengan pelindung dari cahaya yang dibuat Naruto.

"Kenapa Malaikat jatuh sepertimu membantu Iblis terkutuk sepertinya" ucap salah satu Malaikat jatuh. Melihat kelakuan Naruto, dan sepertinya mereka menyangka Naruto adalah salah satu dari mereka.

"Ketahuilah bahwa aku bukan salah satu dari kalian" ucap Naruto seraya dari tangan kanannya keluar kilatan kilat putih.

Melompat tinggi kemudian Akeno melempar sebuah kilatan petir berwarna kuning dari ketidak adaan dan mengarahkannya kepada dua Malaikat jatuh yang ada di depannya. Menyadari akan datangnya bahaya dua Malaikat jatuh tersebut segera melompat untuk menghindari kilatan petir tersebut. namun sayang itu hanyalah serangan pengalihan, karena pada saat mereka melompat, tiba-tiba mereka berdua dikejutkan oleh Naruto yang muncul dalam kilatan hitam seraya menghantamkan kedua tangannya yang telah teraliri petir berwarna putih kepada dua Malaikat jatuh tersebut.

**DUK.**

**BZZZZZ...**

Dan hasilnya dua Malaikat jatuh tersebut tewas dengan luka lobang menganga diperut mereka. Melihat kedua temannya yang tewas Malaikat jatuh yang tersisa segera menyerang ketiga remaja tadi dengan tombak cahaya yang sudah berada ditangan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Berlari di tangga Issei, Kiba, Koneko, dan Yui. Akhirnya sampai dilantai dua Gereja. Membuka pintu tersebut ternyata mereka sudah di tunggu oleh para pendeta (exorcist)

"Yo ini pasti reunian yang membuat hati tergugah" ucap seseorang pemuda berambut putih pendek dengan pakaian imam Gereja, yang tiba-tiba keluar dari belakang sebuah tonggak, dan kemudian pendeta tersebut menyapa Issei dan yang lain.

"Kau.." tunjuk Issei kepada pendeta tersebut.

"Ya ini aku muka tebal" ucapnya seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Freed"

"Mari berenang-senang"

Lalu salah satu pendeta maju menerjang Kiba seraya mengeluarkan sebuah pedang cahaya. "Mati kau Iblis sialan"

**DUUK...**

Tapi sebelum mencapai sasaran Koneko menyiku perut pendeta tersebut, kemudian membantingnya. Tapi sayang pendeta tersebut dapat mendarat dengan mulus. Dengan menjadikan pedang cahayanya sebagai tumpuan.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan" ucap Koneko kalem *?*

Membantu akkhirnya para pendeta yang lain mulai mengayunkan senjata masing-masing. Freed dengan cepat mengambil senjatanya untuk menembak Kiba. Membidik Kiba yang bergerak dengan lincah sempat membuat dia frustasi.

"Hei kau, jangan bergerak terus aku inggin menembakmu Iblis sialan" ucap Freed kesal karena tembakannya meleset terus.

Tapi gerakan Kiba tiba-tiba ternganggu setelah sebuah kapak besar nyaris saja memengal kepalanya. Melihat kesempatan yang ada Freen lansung menembakan beberapa peluru cahaya kearah Kiba.

**TRAANG..**

**TRAANG..**

**TARAANG..**

Tapi beberapa suriken dari kertas lansung melesat cepat menuju arah peluru tersebut, sehingga suriken dan peluru tersebut saling beradu. Kiba yang melihat hanya bisa melirik Yui dan mengelus dadanya. Seraya mengeluarkan pedang sebuah pedang Iblis dari ketidak adaan. Sementara Freed makin dibuat jengkel oleh aksi gadis tersebut. mengarahkan pandangannya menuju Yui, dia bisa melihat gadis tersebut merentangkan tangannya, dan tiba-tiba beberapa kertas yang melayang disekitarnya terlipat sendiri membentuk sebuah suriken.

Tidak tinggal diam Freed kembali menembakan pistolnya, dan kali ini sasarannya adalah Yui.

**DOR..**

**DOR..**

**DOR..**

Tapi sayang Koneko dengan cepat menjadikan dirinya sebagai tammeng untuk melindungi gadis itu. Dan dengan Freed yang serangannya gagal lagi, hanya bisa mengucapkan sumpah serapah sebanyak banyaknya.

Kembali lagi ke Kiba dan Issei saat ini dia sedang bertarung dengan dua orang pendeta satu yang memakai pedang cahaya dan satu lagi memakai tombak yang bermatakan cahaya. Dengan reflek yang bagus Kiba menghindari setiap tusukan yang akan ditujukan padanya, meliat ada kesempatan, Kiba segera mengayunkan pedangnya sejajar dengan leher pendeta tersebut.

**CRAAASSSS...**

Pedang tersebut sukses menebas leher sang pendeta, darah segar menyembur dari badan tanpa kepala tersebut. mengatur sejenak nafasnya, dia melihat Issei yang sepertinya agak kewalahan menghadapi seorang pendeta yang bersenjatakan sebuah pedang cahaya.

Issei terus menangkis setiap tebasan menggunakan Saccred gear'snya, dan sepertinya pedang cahaya pendeta tersebut tidak berefek pada Saccred gear's Issei karena pada dasarnya itu adalah tangan naga bukan?

Melompat mundur Issei melihat sang pendeta yang sepertinya sudah mulai kelelahan. Salah satu keuntungan baginya menjadi Iblis yang bisa bertambah kuat untuk bertarung pada malam hari seperti ini.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai kelelahan ya?" ucap Issei seraya berbasa-basi.

"Bukan urusanmu Iblis sialan"

"Bailah kalau begitu" ucap Issei seraya mengayunkan Saccred gear's kedepan. "Dengan semangat ero yang ku punya, aktifkan Saccred gear's " lalu Issei tersenyum kearah pendeta tersebut. "Mari kita lihat kelipatan kemampuanku"

[BOOTS]

Issei berlari cepat kearah pendeta tersebut seraya mengayunkan tinjunya, tapi sayang pendeta tersebut berhasil menghindar dengan cepat. Tetap, tetap seperti itu setiap serangan Issei selalu berhasil dihindari. Melihat Issei yang kewalahan Kiba berinisiatif untuk membantu, dengan gerakan yang cepat Kiba tiba-tiba saja berada dibelakang pendeta tersebut, mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menebas pendeta tersebut, namun sayang pendeta itu berhasil menahan serangan Kiba dengan pedang cahayanya. Tapi, pendeta itu dikejutkan dengan pedang Kiba yang tiba-tiba dibungkus dengan aura hitam, dan perlahan aura tersebut merayap ke pedang cahayanya. Dan memakan cahaya tersebut.

"Ini jangan-jangan..." ucap pendeta tersebut seraya menatap pedangnya yang rusak dengan wajah horor.

"Ya, pedang Iblis yang memakan cahaya"

"Pengguna Saccred gear's lainnya" sinis pendeta tersebut.

**DUK...**

Tapi sebuah tinjuan tepat mengenai wajah pendeta tersebut, sehingga sang pendeta sukses menabrak dinding Gereja. "Jangan lupakan aku sialan" ucap Issei, seraya melihat pendeta tersebut yang telah pingsan.

**SIIUUUTT...**

**KRAAAAK...**

Namun sayang kebahagian mereka hanya sementara. Karena sebuah kapak raksasa nyaris membelah mereka, dan untung saja dua Iblis muda ini memiliki reflek yang bagus sehingga dapat menghindar dengan mudah, mengalihkan pandangannya mereka dapat melihat seorang pendeta botak dengan bedan gemuk mengayunkan kapaknya kesegala arah.

Freed masih asik menembak Koneko dengan semangat seakan gadis tersebut adalah sasaran latihan tembak baginya. "Berapa lama lagi kau bisa bertahan chibi?" ejek Freed, menghina tubuh loli Koneko.

Namun sepertinya kesenangan Freed harus berakir karena ratusan kertas entah bagai mana bisa berada disekitarnya. Menghindar namun gagal sekarang Freed sudah dibungkus oleh kertas-kertas tersebut. Berusaha bergerak namun sepertinya gagal karena kertas ini seperti menghisap staminanya.

Melihat kesempatan yang ada Koneko segera maju menuju Freed yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Berhenti didepan pendeta gila tersebut, Koneko kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Freed dengan telak. Memutar-mutar tangannya, kemudian Koneko mengayunkan sebuah tinjuan kearah wajah Freed, sehingga pendeta tersebut terbang dan akhirnya menubruk dinding.

"Itu karena telah memanggilku chibi"

Menyeka darahnya kemudian Freed menjatuhkan selonsong pelurnya. Tiba-tiba keluar sebuah asap yang menyelimuti Freed, dan dia menghilang dari medan pertempuran.

.

.

.

.

.

**Lantai dasar Gereja [23:12]**

Terlihat dengan jelas mayat-mayat Malaikat jatuh yang bergelimang darah disekitar lantai Gereja, lantai yang retak dan berlobang karena disebabkan ratusan rantai yang keluar dari dasar tanah dan mencuat keatas. Dinding yang bolong dan bahkan ada tubuh Malaikat jatuh yang sepertinya tinggal menjadi beberapa bagian karena bagian yang lain sudah menjadi abu.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

"N-naturo"

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian kita. Karna pada saat ini, yang menjadi fokus kita adalah Naruto yang tertusuk dua pedang cahaya dari seorang Malaikat jatuh yang mempunyai sayap sebanyak lima pasang, dan mempunyai rambut dengan tataan ala emo dengan iris kelabunya yang suram.

"Tak ku sangka kau mau melindungi Iblis ini?" ucapnya seraya tetap mempertahankan posisi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar Malaikat jatuh tersebut.

Masih terdiam, kedua mahluk yang sekilas terlihat sama, namun berbeda, masih saling melempar deathglare. Mengalihkan pandangnnya kearah lain, dia bisa melihat Akeno yang terduduk sepertinya sangat kelelahan. Dan menoleh kebelakang, dia bisa melihat Rias yang terdiam menatapnya, dengan kedua tangan yang menutup mulut gadis tersebut berusaha menahan tangisan, tapi air mata yang keluar seakan menghianati semua. Terus menatap dia merasa...

Pernah mengalami kejadian ini.

Menoleh kedepan dia bisa melihat Malaikat jatuh tersebut, hanya memasang ekspresi datar. "Kau mau serius?"

"Itulah yang aku tunggu dari tadi"

"Baiklah"

"Tapi..." Malaikat jatuh tersebut mencegat Naruto. "Dan harus kau ingat.. namaku Sebastian. Ingat itu" ucap Sebastian seraya menjauh dari Naruto.

Saling menjauh kemudian masing-masing mengeluarkan pedang cahaya. Tiba-tiba Sebastian muncul didepan Naruto seraya mengayunkan pedangnya berusaha menebas pemuda pirang tersebut. Namun dia sangat dikejutkan dengan kenyataan bahwa Naruto yang menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna hitam, dan entah bagai mana pemuda pirang tersebut tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya seraya mengayunkan pedangnya.

**TRAAAAANGGG...**

Namun sayang tebasan Naruto berhasil ditahan oleh Sebastian menggunakan pedangnya. Dan saling jual berli serangan terjadi diantara keduanya. Sebastian mengayunkan pedangnya kearah perut Naruto, tapi Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan melompat mundur kemudian segera melompat maju kembali seraya berusaha menghunus pedangnya.

**JLEEEB..**

Naruto menyeringai melihat serangannya yang mengenai lawannya dengan telak. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Naruto melihat Sebastian yang lengah karena tertusuk segera menyerang Malaikat jatuh tersebut cepat, dan tidak memberi kesempatan untuk membalas.

Tapi ternyata, walaupun Sebastian terluka karena sebuah tusukan. Malaikat jatuh tersebut masih bisa menangkis serangan cepat Naruto. Melompat untuk menghindari serangan Naruto, Sebastian kemudian mencabut pedang tersebut, lalu kemudian membuat sebuah tombak cahaya, dan melemparnya kearah pemuda tersebut.

**KREEEEEETT...**

Namun sayang sebelum mencapai sasaran beberapa rantai besi, tiba-tiba muncul kepermukaan dan melilit tombak cahaya tersebut. kembali membuat pedang cahaya Naruto dan Sebastian kemudian saling menghilang atau lebih tepatnya saling bergerak cepat, berusaha untuk menebas lawan masing-masing. Rias hanya bisa diam melihat pertarungan terebut, dia inggin membantu sebisanya tapi dia sadar perbedaan kekuatan hanya akan membuatnya menjadi beban Naruto saja.

**TRAAANGGG...**

**TRAAAANGGG...**

**TRAANGGG...**

Saling terdengar bunyi nyaring akibat benturan pedang, lantunan yang menjadi melodi tersendiri bagi yang menikmatinya. Serpihan cahaya yang bisa dilihat saat kedua pedang itu beradu, menandakan pergerakan mereka benar-benar cepat sehingga tidak dapat diikuti oleh mata.

Terus memainkan pedangnya Naruto dan Sebastian saling berusaha untuk menghunuskan pedangnya kearah lawan mereka. Namun sayang aksi serang tangkis masih terjadi diantara mereka.

**TRAAANGG..**

"Kau orang pertama yang dapat mengimbangiku dalam permainan pedang" ucap Sebastian memuji Naruto akan permainan pedangnya.

**TRAAAANGGG...**

"Oh..." ucap Naruto menahan tebasan Sebastian. "Aku merasa tersanjung"

**TRAAAANGGG...**

"Namun sayang sepertinya kegembiraan ini harus berakhir"

**TRAAAANGGG...**

"Aku berharap ini berakir dari tadi"

Melompat mundur kemudian Naruto dan Sebastian, berusaha mencari cela dari lawan mereka masing-masing. Terdiam menentukan langkah selanjutnya. Kemudian mereka berlari dengan pedang yang masing-masing saling diayunkan.

Mengayunkan pedangnya dari atas menuju bawah, Sebastian berusaha untuk membelah Naruto secara vertikal. Namun sayang Naruto berhasil untuk menghindar kesamping. Dan dengan memutar tubuhnya kesamping, kemudian Naruto menebas tangan kanan Malaikat jatuh tersebut. hingga putus..

"Akkkrrrhhh..." jerit tertahan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sebastian, seraya memengang bahu kanannya karena tidak mungkin lagi memengang tangannya.

"Aku senang bertaung denganmu" ucap Naruto seraya menatap Malaikat jatuh tersebut. "Namun seperti yang kau katakan tadi" kemudian Naruto mengarahkan tangannya kedepan. "Ini harus berakhir"

"**Linght of Heaven**"

Dan tiba-tiba disekitar Sebastian muncul ratusan gelembung sabun. Atau lebih tepatnya ratusan bola cahaya yang menyerupai kelembung sabun. Mengitari sang Malaikat jatuh yang sapertinya sadar ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya. Kemudian bola cahaya tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah laser berwarna putih yang menembaknya dari segala arah.

Setelah menghabisai nyawa Sebastian dengan sihirnya, dengan jelas Naruto dapat melihat mayat Sebastian yang telah dipenuhi oleh lubang hasil dari tembakan laser tadi, hampir di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Selamat tinggal" ucap Naruto kemudian berbalik arah menuju Rias. Yang kemudian lansung dipeluk oleh gadis tersebut sangat erat seakan tidak mau melepasnya.

"Sebastian"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat Fic Action sepanjang ini, apa kalian puas?**

**Dan satu lagi Sebastian adalah salah satu OC saya..**

**Dan kalian yang binggung denagn alur chap ini yang muter-muter ngak jelas, saya mohon maaf...**

**Saya masih Newbie di Fanfic ini, saya masih berusaha untuk menjadi Author yang hebat. Dan bercermin dari Author yang lain seperti Fajar jabrik, AN Narra, Ren Akatsuki, Natsu D. Luffy, 4U** **Sank, kristoper21, Galerians, dan Author-author hebat lainnya yang tidak mungkin saya tulis satuper satu.**

**Satu lagi saya sengaja menjadikan penyelamatan Asia menjadi dua chap kerena terlalu panjang. Nantinya saya kewatir kalian akan bosan sendiri jadinya. Dan saya harap kalian maklum dengan keputusan sepihak dari saya.**

**Dan bagi para readers yang inggin bertanya silakan tinggalkan pertanyaan kalian dikotak ****Riview**** atau kalian bisa ****PM**** saya. Tapi tidak bisa saya blas secepatnya, karena saya jarang login di fanfic, biasanya saya login hanya untuk post cerita aja he he he. Tapi saya janji pasti PM kalian akan saya balas secepatnya.. :) **

**Saya juga menerima. Baik itu kritik, saran, pertanyaan, maupun hinaan dan cacian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini**

**Dan jika kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Maka reviewlah! **

**Karena Review kalianlah yang menjadi penyemangat bagi saya untuk melanjutkan Fic ini.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Diantara banyaknya readers yang membaca Day Walkers chap 6. Banyak yang tidak menyadari keganjilan-keganjilan yang saya perlihatkan pada chap 6. Apakah chap 6 terlalu seru? Sehingga tidak ada yang memperhatikan keganjilan tersebut.

Tapi, diantara sumua readers yang membaca chap 6. Cuma ada satu readers yang memperhatikan keganjilan yang ada dia adalah **fazrulz21**

Ok...ini dia beberapa keganjilan yang ada selama di chap 6, dan sekilas penjelasan singkat tentang keganjilan itu:

dari Kiba di HS DxD versi Day Walkers. Memang ada beberapa jenis yang akan sering dia gunakan. Yaitu jenis Katana, dan jenis pedang dua bilah gaya berat yang dipakai dengan kedua tangan. Dan yang terakir pedang jenis long sword. Tapi juga tidak menutup kemungkinan Kiba juga akan memakai pedang jenis lainnya. Dan juga disini Kiba juga akan dapat melakukan seni berpedang.

yang tidak menyadari Issei disini sudah mendapatkan tangan Naga? Padahal seharusnya Issei mendapatkan tangan Naga ketika dia kalah melawai Reisei dalam rating game bukan? Seperti yang kita tau, yang menyebabkan Issei mendapatkan tangan Naga dan mode Balance Breaknya adalah Rias. Tapi, karena Rias dalam Fic ini adalah pasangan Naruto. Maka, pada moment inilah. Saya memberikan Issei kemampuan untuk menukar anggota tubuhnya dengan Naga (Cara mendapatkan tangan naga). Hingga akhirnya Issei mendapatkan tangan naga lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Mungkin, sekilas Issei terlihat lebih kuat dan perkembangannya yang abnormal. Tapi, sadarlah dari Fic ini dimulai. Saya, sudah membuat Issei itu agak kuat dari aslinya. **Dan nanti akan ada adengan Flash back. Tentang bagai mana cara Issei mendapatkan tangan Naganya.**

Saya disini juga akan memasukan berbagai asumsi, hasil pemikiran saya sendiri dalam Fic ini. Sehingga mungkin akan ada keanehan disana sini, karena asumsi saya.  
Inggat Fic dibuat untuk menampung imajinasi Authornya. Buat apa, buat Fic kalau pada akhirnya kita harus terlalu sama dengan yang di canon.

Ya mungkin hanya itu yang akan saya sampaikan. Selamat membaca.

Saya, juga meminta maaf kepada **UzumakiKito**. Karena tidak bisa menepati janji saya untuk kesekian kalinya. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

* * *

Balasan Review: Hanya menjawab pertanyaan dari readers.

**The Nirvas Destruction **: Maaf, tapi belum saatnya Naruto menunjukkan kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya.

**TobiAkatsukiID **: Naruto disini tidak memiliki Kyuubi. Karna pada dasarnya Kyuubi adalah mahluk supranatural. Dan disini Naruto juga mahluk supranatural. Akan lucu jadinya, kalau dalam tubuh Naruto ada Kyuubi. secara disini mereka sejenis.

**uzumakimahendra4** : Musuh terkuat ya? Lihat aja di chap depan. He he he...

**suriken **: Tenang saja saya ngak bakalan lupa sama Fic lainnya kok.

**Uzumaki 21 ** : Suatu saat Naruto pasti akan tau siapa jati dirinya.

**m. **: Kurama ya... lihat aja di chap selanjutnya :D

**namikaze yondaime **: Asia akan muncul di chap ini.

**mime **: Mau bagai mana lagi. Pada saat dapat inspirasi. Penampilan Naruto yang terpikirkan emang seperti itu. Maaf kalau penampilan Naruto kurang keren rasanya. Kemampuan kusus Naruto pasti ada, lucu rasanya jika tokoh utama ngak ada kemampuan kususnya.

**Luca Marvell **: Sebastian disini murni OC hasil pemikiran saya. Namanya saya ambil dari buku sejarah. Dan cara Naruto mengajar Yui... (Masih misteri).

**Pembaca **: Suatu saat pasti identitas Naruto akan terungkap kok.

Ya akhirnya sesi tanya jawab ini berakhir juga.  
he he he he  
dan kalau ada yang inggin ditanyakan lagi jangan sungkan ya...

* * *

Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan High School DxD

Rate: M

Pair: ?

Genre: Adventure, Romance

Warning: Typo, ooc, oc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, tata bahasa yang kacau balau, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut sejam)

* * *

**Lantai dua Gereja [23:30]**

Seorang pendeta gemuk terus mengayunkan kapak besarnya kesana kemari. Berusaha menebas dua Iblis yang ada dihadapannya. Kiba dan Issei, sebisa mungkin menghindar dari tebasan yang hampir membuat mereka terbunuh berkali-kali.

Memandang Katananya yang retak akibat sempat berbenturan dengan kapak tersebut. Dengan pandangan kesal. Kiba segera membuang pedang itu sembarang arah, kemudian Kiba segera membuat dua lingkaran sihir disamping kanan dan kirinya. Lalu menarik dua pedang yang muncul dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut. Sedangkan Koneko dan Yui segera bergabung dengan dua pemuda tersebut untuk membantu.

"Heh... ada empat Iblis kecil disini" ucap pendeta tersebut seraya memangku, kapak besar itu dipundaknya. "Sebelum aku menebas kalian dengan kapakku. Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku"

"Namaku Kakui. Inggat itu"

[BOOTS]

Kakui segera berlari kencang, menuju empat remaja dihadapannya. Kapak besarnya diayunkan keatas, berusaha menebas salah satu dari empat remaja itu menjadi dua bagian. Tapi sayang serangannya meleset. Sehingga dia hanya membelah agin kosong.

Kiba yang telah berhasil menghindar dari serangan Kakui, segera berlari menuju pendeta tersebut. dengan dua pedang di ayunkan.

**"Tripel Slash"**

Kiba segera menebas pendeta tersebut, dengan melakukan tiga tebasan mengincar titik vital pendeta itu. Tapi, sayang sekali Kakui berhasil menghindari dua tebasan. Dan menangkap salah satu dari pedang Kiba, ketika Kiba akan melakukan tebasan ke tiga. Tangan kanan Kiba yang bebas segera menghunuskan pedangnya dengan cepat menuju kepala pendeta gemuk tersebut.

Tapi serangan itu meleset. Dan Kakui segera mengayunkan tinjuannya menuju wajah Kiba.

**DuKbbb...**

Beruntung Koneko dapat menahan tinjuan Kakui dengan memengang tangan pendeta tersebut. Kakui yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak akbat, tangan kirinya memengang pedang Kiba. Dan tangan kanannya dipengang Koneko. Hanya pasrah ketika melihat Issei maju, lalu melompat seraya melayangkan tinjuannya.

**DUKKK...**

Tinjuan tersebut sukses menghantam wajah Kakui. Membuatnya terbang menghantam dinding. Dan membuat pingsan pendeta gemuk tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terdiam, ketika dia mendapati Rias saat ini memeluknya. Entah kenapa ada rasa aneh mengelitik dalam dirinya, ketika gadis itu memeluknya. Tetap berdiri mematung, ketika gadis itu memeluknya.

Namun perlahan, tapi pasti. Naruto mulai membalas pelukan itu. Menutup matanya, dan mulai menikmati setiap sensasi yang dia rasakan.

"Jangan pernah bertindak bodoh lagi" ucap Rias.

.

.

.

.

Naruto hanya diam. Rasa ini... tidak salah lagi...

Mungkinkah, Rias adalah orang yang sama...

Atau...

Jangan-jangan...!

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH"

Sebuah teriakan mengejutka Issei dan yang lainnya. Menmpertajam pendengarannya suara itu berasar dari sebuah pintu diujung koridor. Dan suara ini... suara..?

"ASIAAAAAA.!"

Issei, Kiba, Koneko, dan Yui. Segera berlari menuju ujung koridor. Tapi, ternyata dibelakang mereka, tiba-tiba terdapat 5 orang pendeta yang mengejar. Sepertinya mereka bala bantuan. Terus berlari akhirnya mereka sampai diujung pintu. Melihat para pendeta yang semakin mendekat. Kiba dan Koneko memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal, berusaha menghadang para pendeta yang datang.

"Pergilah bersama Yui, Issei." Ucap Kiba seraya mengacungkan pedangnya kedepan. "Biar kami yang mengurusi mereka"

"Kiba, Koneko-chan..." ucap Issei.

"Pergilah, sematkan gadismu" ucap Kiba seraya tersenyum ramah.

Berbalik arah. Issei memengang knop pintau, lalu menoleh sekilas kebelakang. "Kalian berlagak sok keren. Ku tunggu di dalam" dan kemudian memandang Yui. "Ayo, Yui-chan"

.

.

.

.

** .**

**Dalam Ruangan Penyekapan [00:05]**

Issei dan Yui. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah mereka lihat. Disana, atau lebih tepatnya ditempat Asia terikat. Mereka bisa melihat, gadis itu yang telah terjatuh di tanah. Dan Reynalle yang mengelus-elus dadanya telanjangnya. Kemudian mereka melihat Malaikat jatuh tersebut, memakai pakaian.

Kehilangan kata-kata Issei hanya terdiam menatap kejadian didepannya. Dan Reynalle yang menyadari kedatangan Issei dan Yui hanya menyeringai lebar.

"Waktu yang ku habiskan bersamamu sangat menyenangkan" ucap Reynalle. "Dan aku juga pacar pertamamu" masih menatap Issei dan Yui. "Hanya dengan memandangmu, aku tau kau itu lugu. Anak yang tidak mengerti perempuan sangat mudah dipermainkan"

Tertunduk. Issei menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh poninya. "Dulu, aku selalu menghargaimu, menjagamu, dan tidak membiarkan engkau sedikitpun terluka." Memandang Reynalle. "Karna kau dulu, begitu berharga untuk ku"

"Oh... ya, apa kah kau sekarang masih akan menjagaku? Tidak akan membiarkan ku teluka?" tanya Reynalle seraya menyiapka sebuah tombak cahaya. "Taukah apa yang akan terjadi bila sebuah Saccred gear's diambil secara paksa?"

"..." Issei diam membiarkan Reynalle menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Mereka akan mati"

Issei terkejut dengan kenyataan yang dia dengar. Berlari menuju Asia, dengan jelas dia melihat gadis itu yang hanya terkulai lemas. "Kembalikan Saccred gear's Asia"

"Sayang sekali Issei-kun. Itu tidak mungkin" ucap Reynalle seraya melempar tombak cahayanya.

**Sret..**

**Sret..**

**Sret...**

**Sret..**

Tapi, sayang sekali sebelum tombak tersebut mencapai sasaran. Ratusan kertas sudah membungkus tombak cahaya itu. Reynalle hanya diam melihat tombak cahayanya yang terhenti melaju, kemudian hancur, diremas oleh kertas-kertas itu.

"Pengguna Saccred gear's lainnya... eh?" ucap Reynalle seraya menatap Yui. "Menarik"

.

.

.

.

.

Issei memeluk Asia, yang hanya bisa terkulai lemas. Dan dengan jelas dia bisa mendengar deruan nafas yang tidak teratur, yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Memandang Asia dengan perasaan campur aduk. Issei merasa lemah tidak bisa melindungi gadis ini. Merasa bersalah membiarkannya pergi bersama Reynalle. Andai saja dia lebih kuat. Andai saja dia diberi kesempatan untuk itu...

Andai saja...

"Tenanglah, Asia" ucap Issei. "Aku, akan mengambil Saccred gear's mu kembali" kemudian Issei meletakkan Asia di sebuah bangku. Lalu berjalan menuju Yui dan Reynalle yang sedang bertarung dari tadi.

Tapi, sebuah genggaman tangan menghentikan langkahnya. Dan Issei bisa melihat, Asia yang menggengam tangannya.

"Meski Cuma sebentar, bertemu denganmu sangat menyenangkan"

Issei terdiam. Mendengar penuturan dari Asia, sekilas rasa bahagia muncul dari dalam dirinya. Mendapati gadis itu telah sadar kembali. Namun, dari nada bicara gadis ini. Sangat aneh, seakan ini adalah salam perpisahan.

"A-apa yang kau katakan" ucap Issei, seraya merogoh kantong belakang celananya. "Lihat ini foto kita. Lain kali mari pergi lagi" dan mempertihatkan foto itu kepada Asia.

Mengenggam tangan Issei, Asia melihat pemuda itu seraya tersenyum tulus. "Jika aku dilahirkan kembali" masih menatap Issei. "Maukah kau jadi temanku lagi... maukah bermain dengan ku lagi?"

Air mata mengalir deras, meluncur dari kedua mata Issei. Menyangkal takdir yang akan datang dengan senyuman kaku. "Apa yang kau katakan" tangannya yang digenggam Asia bergetar hebat. "Ayo kita pergi lagi, kesemua tempat yang inggin kau datangi"

Tapi sayang mata Asia yang mulai tertutup. Memberikan jawaban yang lain. "Jangan seperti ini. Bangun Asia, akanku kenalkan ku pada semua temanku. Disana ada Matsuda dan Motohama. Mereka memang idiot dan cabul, tapi mereka teman yang baik. Juga ada Rias senpai dan Akeno senpai, kau tau mereka sangat cantik dan baik. Dan juga kau inggat Naruto? Dia juga ada disini, ikut menyelamatkanmu..."

"Ku... mohon... jangan... pergi" masih menangis. "Karna kita, akan bersenang-senang bersama"

"Kumohon..."

Entah karena keajaiban atau apa. Untuk kedua kalinya Asia membuka matanya, tersenyum bahagia. Gadis itu menyeka air mata yang dikeluarkan Issei. "Aku senang kau menangis untukku" namun sayang seperti kata pepatah. Tak ada yang abadi termasuk untuk kebahagiaan. "Aku tak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi"

"Terima kasih"

Remuk. Perasaan Issei hancur melihat kepergian gadis itu. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia alami. Berusaha menyangkal namun inilah kenyataan. Tiba-tiba pandangannya kosong. Menatap langit Gereja dengan nanar.

'Kenapa..?'

'Kenapa harus seperti ini...?'

'Kenapa dia harus mati...?'

Semua kenangan bersama gadis itu melintas diingatannya. Banyak hal menyenangkan yang mereka lakukan. Namun semua kenangan itu saat ini membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

'Dan kenapa, Kau mengambilnya dariku Tuhan...?'

Memandang Reynalle yang sedang bertarung dengan Yui dengan pandangan kosong. Hanya mentap pertarungan itu, atau lebih tepatnya Reynalle. Entah kenapa ketika dia menatap Malaikat jatuh itu. Dia merasakan... benci.

"Hei... kau" ucap Issei pelan. Tapi meski begitu pelan. Mampu didengar oleh Reynalle dan Yui. Hingga mereka harus berhenti bertarung sejenak.

"KEMBALIKAN ASIA.!"

[BOOST]

Berlari menuju Reynalle, Issei segera melayangkan tinjunnya berusaha menghantam Malaikat jatuh tersebut. Namun sayang, amarah yang menguasai Issei membuatnya tidak fokus. Hingga Reynalle hanya perlu menghindar sedik dan hanya perlu menyenggol sedikit kaki Issei, hingga pemuda tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan...

**DUUKK...**

Terjatuh.

Memandang Reynalle dengan tatapan benci. Kemudian Issei segera melayangkan tinjunya kembali. Reynalle juga tidak tinggal diam. Membuat sebuah tombak cahaya, kemudian Malaikat jatuh tersebut. Menggunakan tombak cahayanya untuk menahan setiap tinjuan yang diberikan Issei.

Issei yang semakin marah. Kehilangan kendali, membuatnya menyerang Reynalle dengan brutal. Banyak cela yang bisa digunakan Reynalle untuk menusuk pemuda didepannya. Dan ketika melihat salah satu dari kesempatan itu. Maka..

"Selamat tinggal, Issei-kun" ucap Reynalle seraya menghunuskan tombak cahanya.

**SIUUUT...**

**SIUUUTT...**

**SIUUTTT...**

Tapi serangan tiga tombak kertas. Memaksa Reynalle untuk menghindar. Melompat mundur, Reynalle bisa melihat Yui yang datang mendekati Issei.

"Issei-nii fokus" ucap Yui. "Issei-nii, dengerin Yui.."

Namun sayang Issei tidak mendengarkan ucapan Yui. Pikirannya masih kacau. Hatinya sakit.

**PLAAAKKK...**

Sebuah tamparan mulus mendarat di pipi Issei. Segera sadar, Issei menolehkan pandangannya menuju sang pelaku. Dan, mendapati Yui yang menatapnya sedih.

"Masih ada harapan untuk menyelamatkan Asia-nee" ucap Yui. "Masih ada"

Issei terdiam mendengarkan kalimat tersebut. otaknya berusaha memproses kata-kata tadi. Harapan. Menutup matanya, Issei mencoba untuk tenang. Namun selalu saja, masih ada yang mengganjal dipikirannya. Tapi, dia tidak terlalu peduli, yang penting harus fokus untuk mengalahkan Reynalle. Yui benar.

Dia harus tenang.

Berlari kembali menuju Reynalle seraya melayangkan tinjuannya. Dan dia dapat melihat Malaikat jatuh itu juga terbang menujunya.

**TRAANGGG...**

Saccred gear's dan tombak cahaya saling beradu. Melihat serangannya yang dapat ditahan denga mudah Issei segera menggunakan tangan kananya untuk memukul wajah Malaikat jatuh tersebut.

Namun sayang. Reynalle dapat terbang mundur untuk menghindari serangan Issei. Menyeringai senang Reynalle. Menatap Issei dengan pandangan merendahkan. Tapi, seringaiannya harus hilang dan diganti dengan wajah kaget. Karena, secara tiba-tiba. Ratusan suriken dari kertas lansung meluncur mulus menujunya.

**JLEEEB...**

**JLEEEBB...**

**JLEEBBB...**

Berdiri dengan susah payah Reynalle mencabut satu-persatu suriken kertas yang menancap ditubuhnya. Menatap Yui dengan tatapan kesal, karena tidak menyangka gadis itu akan memanfaatkan keadaan ketika dia lengah.

Satu-persatu suriken kertas berhasil dicabut Reynalle. Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh dengan lukas yang dihasilkan oleh serangan Yui tadi. Tapi, tiba-tiba. Semua luka yang terdapat di tubuh Malaikat jatuh tersebut, mengeluarkan asap. Dan secara perlahan-lahan tubuh Reynalle pulih dari luka. Seperti tidak perna ada luka disitu.

"Babak utama baru saja dimulai"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ara ara~ Rias, sepertinya kau nyaman sekali" ucap Akeno yang melihat adegan saling peluk antara Naruto dan Rias.

"Eh...!" Rias yang seketika sadar atas tindakannya, mendongkakkan wajahnya ke atas, dia bisa melihat Naruto yang tersenyum padanya.

Buusshh.. seketika rona merah lansung menghiasi wajah Rias. Dan secara reflek, Rias lansung mendorong Naruto agar menjauh darinya.

"...ufufufufu... gomen Rias menganggu acara romantismu..." ucap Akeno berusaha menahan tawanya. Menyaksikan Rias yang salah tingkah.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas berat ketika gadis itu mendorongnya. Mendengar ucapan Akeno, entah kenapa dia juga merasa malu. Seakan dia, seperti seorang pencuri yang sudah ketangkap basah.

"Ma-mari kita kelantai atas.." ucap Rias agak terbata, seraya mendeathglare Akeno, yang hanya dibalas senyum polos oleh sang ratu. "Apa kau mau ikut, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Reynelle terbang menuju Issei dan Yui seraya membuat tombak cahaya dari ketidak adaan. Yui yang merasakan bahaya, segera membuat ratusan suriken kertas. Dan segera melayangkan suriken-suriken itu menuju Reynalle.

**TRAANGGG..**

**TRAANGG..**

Reynalle mampu menahan semua suriken itu dengan tombaknya. Dekat. Ketika sudah berada didepan Issei, Malaikat jatuh tersebut segera menghunuskan tombaknya. Tapi, Issei dapat menghindari serangan Reynalle akibat memiliki reflek yang bagus.

"Ternyata kekuatan, kecepatan, kepintaran, dan reflekmu juga meningkat. Ketika Saccred gear's ronsokanmu itu menggandakan kekuatan" ucap Reynalle seraya membuat dua tombak cahaya dan kemudian melemparkannya.

Namun serangan Reynalle dibalas juga oleh dua tombak kertas dari Yui. Hingga akhirnya dua keempat tombak itu saling beradu dan hancur.

'menyebalkan' batin Reynalle melihat bagaimana tombaknya dihancurkan oleh Yui dengan mudah. 'Sepertinya aku harus mengatasi gadis kecil itu dulu'

Reynalle segera terbang dengan cepat menuju Issei dan Yui. Issei yang melihat kedatangan Reynalle segera berlari kearah Malaikat jatuh tersebut. Melayangkan tinjuannya Issei berharap bisa memukul telak Malaikat jatuh itu.

Tapi, Reynalle hanya menghindar. Dan tetap terbang bahkan tidak membalas serangannya. Dan, seketika Issei sadar. Bahwa sesungguhnya bukan dia target dari Reynalle tapi Yui.

"YUI-CHAN AWASSS!"

Yui yang melihat Reynalle mendekatinya segera membuat sebuah tammeng dari kertas. Mendapati tammeng kertas yang menghalanginya. Reynalle segera menciptakan dua tombak cahaya dan melemparkannya kearah perisai kertas tersebut.

Tombak cahaya ciptaan Reynalle menancap dalam di perisai kertas buatan Yui. Tapi, belum cukup kuat untuk menembus perisai tersebut. Tidak puas, dengan hasil yang dia dapat. Reynalle segera membuat beberapa tombak cahaya dan kembali melemparnya.

Issei yang melihat Yui yang terdesak akibat serangan bertubi-tubi dari Reynalle. Segera berlari menuju Yui untuk membantu gadis itu.

Tapi malang tak dapat ditolak. Karena pada akhirnya Issei melihat perisai kertas buatan Yui. Hancur dan bertebaran bagaikan kertas ditiup angin. Pupil matanya melebar seketika ketika dia melihat Reynalle dengan sebuah tombak cahaya menusuk gadis itu tepat dijantungnya.

Dan dia bisa melihat bagai mana gadis itu seketika lansung ambruk ke tanah.

"Selanjutnya giliranmu Issei-kun" ucap Reynalle mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Issei yang hanya berdiri mematung. Seperti menahan amarah.

"REYNALLE...!"

Issei segera berlari menuju Malaikat jatuh tersebut. tidak tinggal diam Reynalle segera membuat dua tombak cahaya dan lansung melemparnya kearah Issei. Namun sayang, lemparan Malaikat jatuh itu meleset. Karena Issei yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Seketika pupil mata Reynalle sedikit melebar. Mendapati Issei yang saat ini entah bagai mana sudah berada disampingnya. Dengan sebuah tinjuan yang sudah dipersiapkan.

**DUKKK...**

Tinjuan Issei tepat menghantam wajah Reynalle dengan telak. Sehingga menyebabkan Malaikat jatuh itu melayang beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya menghantam tembok Gereja dengan keras hingga menyebabkan tembok itu retak.

Bangkit dengan sempoyongan, Reynalle dengan cepat melemparkan lima tombak cahaya kearah Issei. Namun akibat memiliki refek yang bagus Issei dapat menghindari semuanya.

"Kau akan menyesal Malaikat sialan" ucap Issei dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat empat orang pendeta yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri.

"Koneko, istirahatlah lihat luka dilenganmu parah sekali" ucap Kiba disela bertarung dengan seorang pendeta yang masih tersisa.

Koneko mengangguk dan segera menuju ke sebuah tembok untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya. Seraya membalut lukanya yang menganga lebar akibat sempat kena sayatan pedang dari dalah satu pendeta.

Kiba maju seraya mengayunkan kedua pedangnya. Begitu juga dengan sang pendeta yang juga mengayunkan pedangnya. Seraya perisan yang diposisikan di depan tubuhnya.

**TRAAANGG..**

Kekesalan segera tercetak di wajah Kiba. Ketika, setiap tebasannya turus gagal akbiat perisai sang pendeta. Kembali menebaskan pedangnya. Namun tetap sia-sia, perisai itu masih memblok setiap tebasannya.

'Ini akan sulit' batin Kiba, seraya melihat pendeta itu yang masih berdiri tegak.

Aksi serang - tangkis terjadi diantara Kiba dan pendeta itu. Namun ketika akan melakukan tebasan yang kesekian kalinya. Tiba-tiba, pendeta itu roboh seketika. Ambruk didepannya, dengan jelas Kiba bisa melihat. Dipunggung Pendeta itu terdapat bulu-bulu hitam yang terbuat dari besi yang menancap dalam.

"Ini.." ucap Kiba, seraya memengang salah satu bulu hitam yang terbuat dari besi tersebut. mandang jauh kedepan dengan jelas, telihat siulet kuning, merah, dan hitam yang datang mendekat. Tersenyum, Kiba bisa menebak siapa yang datang.

"Maaf lama" sapa Naruto, seraya mengukurkan tangannya kearah Kiba. Dan disambut oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak masalah" balas Kiba. Lalu melirik ke arah Koneko. "Tapi, Koneko terluka.."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Koneko?" tanya Rias menghampiri gadis tersebut. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Mari, kita harus segera membantu Issei" pimpin Rias, dan mendapat angukan setuju dari yang lain. Kecuali Naruto, yang hanya memandang kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

Lantai Gereja yang retak. Dinding yang juga retak. Mengejutkan Rias dan para budak iblisnya yang baru memasuki ruangan tempat Issei dan Reynalle. Disana, mereka melihat Asia yang tertidur tenang. Diatas sebuah bangku. Yui, yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Dan, Issei kondisinya sungguh memprihatinkan, pemuda tersebut. terduduk dan terus mengeluarkan muntah dara berkali-kali.

Sedangkan Reynalle. Malaikat jatuh tersebut, sudah mati dengan kondisi yang sungguh memprihatinkan. Sayap yang patah, tubuh yang penuh dengan luka lebam bekas hantaman tangan, dan juga darah yang mengalir deras dari mulutnya.

Naruto segera berlari menuju Yui yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa lagi. Pandangannya kosong, mendapati adik satu-satunya mati dengan cara menggenaskan seperti ini. Menyentuh luka yang tercetak tepat dijantung adiknya. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah menerima kanyataan. Namun tetap kecewa kepada sang takdir.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kerja bagus" sapa Kiba seraya memengang pundak Issei. "Mengalahkan Malaikat jatuh seorang diri"

"Kau hiks... ter hiks... terlambat penakluk wanita hiks.. hiks.." ucap Issei disela tangisan dan muntah daranya.

Rias hanya tersenyum simpul melihat Issei yang masih bisa mengerutu sebal mendengar ucapan Kiba. Mengalihkan pandangannya dia, melihat Naruto yang agak terpukul dengan kematian Yui.

Mendekati pemuda tersebut. Rias membisikan sesuatu pada Naruto. Yang seketika membuat pemuda itu terdiam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun?" tawar Rias.

"Apakah ini, tidak akan mengubah apapun?"

"Tidak.." ucap Rias. "Dan ini malah akan mempererat hubungan kerjasama Kita"

Mengangguk kemudian Naruto mengiyakan tawaran Rias.

**(A/N: Disini Rias akan merengkarnasi Asia dan Yui menjadi budak Iblisnya. Caranya sama seperti di canon. Cuma saya saja yang malas ngetiknya. He he he... gomen.. . Dan untuk Yui dia mendapatkan bidak pion. Ya, disini saya buat Issei hanya mengkonsumsi 5 pion jadi masih ada sisa 3 lagi. Satu sudah dipakai Yui. Dan 2 lagi... masih rahasia)**

Membuka matanya kembali. Asia dan Yui, menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan kabur. Setelah mendapatkan pandangan yang jelas. Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya bukannya. Surga. Neraka, atau alam akirat lainnya. Tapi, yang dilihatnya.

"Issei-san / nii-chan.." ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Asia / Yui" ucap Issei dan Naruto.

"Sekarang kau adalah senior Iblisnya" ucap Rias menepuk pundak Issei.

"Peluklah gadismu.. Issei-kun" ucap Kiba seraya tersenyum ramah.

Issei berlari menuju Asia dan lansung memeluk gadis dihadapannya. Dan hal yang sama juga dilakukan Naruto. Meski, telah bertemu kembali. Entah mengapa Issei, mempererat pelukannya dan tidak melepaskannya. Bahkan, setelah Kiba dan Naruto menyuruh Issei untuk melepaskan pelukannya dari Asia. Issei tetap tidak mau.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ruang Supranatural Club [07.00]**

"APA..!"

"Ya, mulai hari ini Asia dan Yui. Akan jadi siswi di Academy Kuoh" ucap Rias.

Setelah insiden penyelamatan Asia. Dan rengkarnasi Asia dan Yui menjadi Iblis. Maka, mulai hari ini Asia dan Yui resmi menjadi murid di Academy Kuoh. Awalnya bagi Naruto. Dia takut, kalau adik kecilnya tidak akan menerima perubahan menjadi Iblis. Bagaimanapun Iblis, selalu dipandang negatif dari sudut pandang manapun.

Tapi, naruto lansung sweatdrop plus cengo. Mendengar Yui yang tidak mempermasalahkan statusnya saat ini. Bahkan menurut pandangan Naruto, Yui terlihat sangat bahagia seperti biasanya.

"Ok..." ucap Rias memperhatikan semua yang hadir. Termasuk Naruto, yang sedang asik membaca sebuah buku tua.

"Karna semuanya sudah hadir..." ucap Rias. "MARI KITA MULAI PESTANYA..!" kemudian Rias menjentikan jarinya dan...

**Poofff...**

Munculah dari ketidak adaan sebuah kue (cake) besar. Dengan hiasan berbagai buah diatasnya. Issei dan Koneko melihat kue besar itu dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Dan ketika Rias akan memotong kue tersebut. kue itu sudah hilang. Dan entah bagaimana bisa, sudah berada ditangan Issei yang berlari sambil membopong kue hasil curiannya, dan juga terlihat bagaimana Koneko dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha mengambil kue tersebut.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop masal melihat adengan nista didepan mereka. Minus Naruto yang masih asik sendiri membaca buku tua yang saat ini berada dingenggamannya

.

.

.

.

.

Malam kelam yang mencapai batasnya. Bulan yang berdiri diatas singga sananya. Memberi kesan tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya. Di salah satu bagunan tertinggi. Terlihat sesosok mahluk bersurai pirang, dengan enam pasang sayang hitam. Yang lebih hitam dari pekatnya malam.

Menatap apa yang ada dibawahnya dengan pandangan kosong. Sepertinya dia tidak berniat melakukan apa-apa dan hanya menatap saja.

"Ada apa kau memanggilkku?" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya. "Naruto?"

Membalikan wajahnya. Naruto, menatap datar orang yang menanyainya tadi. "Tidak ada.." ucapnya datar. "Hanya inggin menyampaikan permohonan maaf"

Menautka alisnya binggung Azazel menatap pemuda didepannya ini dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Maaf... untuk apa?"

"Karna telah membunuh salah satu anak buahmu"

"Oh.." hela Azazel. "Hanya itu"

"Ya.."

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu" ucap Azazel seraya mengembangkan keenam pasang sayapnya dan meninggalkan Naruto dengan sekali kepakan.

Diam. Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Pada, apa yang ada dibawahnya. Memikirkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan Saccred gear's Issei.

"Pisau bermata dua" ucap Naruto, tanpa sadar

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Issei tidak bisa tidur. Hanya memandang langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan bosan. Pikirannya masih melayang ke berbagai hal yang terjadi belakangan ini.

**"****_Tidak baik untuk tudur larut malam... apa lagi untuk orang bodoh sepertimu_****"**

"Apa maksudmu" ucap Issei seraya menatap tangan kirinya yang bercahaya.

**"****_Apa kau menyesal partner?_****"**

Issei terdiam pikirannya kembali melayang kepada kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

* * *

**Flash Back on (potongan dari chap5)**

"Sial" ucap Issei seraya menatap langit malam. "Melindungi macam apa ini" sambungnya seraya memukul-mukul tanah.

Terus memukul, tiba-tiba dia teringat perkataan Naruto tadi siang. Tentang nasehat pemuda tersebut untuk melupakan Asia.

**"****_Hahahaha..._****"**

Tiba-tiba Issei dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara yang didengarnya. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dia tidak melihat siapapun. Dan entah mengapa dia menjadi parno sendiri.

"TUNJUKAN WUJUDMU SIALAN" teriak Issei kesal.

**"****_Aku ada disini_****" **ucap sosok itu kembali

"Dimana?"

**"****_aku ditangan kirimu... aku Saccred gear's mu_****"**

Shok. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk Issei saat ini. Memandang Saccred gear's nya. Tiba-tiba, tangan Issei bergetar sendiri.

"Kau.. kau naga waktu itu?"

**"****_Ya.. ini aku partner.._****"**

"Apa yang kau ingginkan?" tanya Issei.

**"****_Apa kau inggin menyelamatkan gadis itu?_****" **tanya sosok yang berada dalam Saccred gear's Issei.

"Ya.."

**"****_Bagus... aku punya cara bagaimana caranya kau agar jadi kuat_****"**

"Bagai mana caranya?" tanya Issei tidak sabaran.

**"****_Korbankan anggota tubuhmu... tukar dengan ku_****"**

**Flash Back off**

* * *

**"****_Apa kau menyesal partner?_****" **Ucap sosok tersebut

"Tidak sama sekali.." ucap Issei, dan mulai menutup matanya untuk memasuki dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih menatap lagit malam yang kelam. Dan masih memperhatika apa yang ada dibawahnya. Naruto, akhirnya mengembangkan keenam pasang sayapnya. Terbang, dan berlatarkan bulan purnama. Naruto melaju, menuju suatu tempat.

-[Penyelamatan Asia]-

Complete

Tak ada yang akan saya katakan lagi...  
Karna pada dasarnya rangkaian kata hanyalah pemanis dalam sebuah cerita...  
Dan jika kalian merasa chap ini bagus dan memuaskan tolong tinggalkan Reviewnya...  
Seperti biasa saya juga menerima flame dan yang lainnya...  
Dan Bagaimana Chap kali ini menurut kalian?

Terima kasih, telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca Fic ini!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Kembali lagi bersama saya. Untuk kelanjutan dari **chap delapan ini saya buat sangat diluar dari serial HS DxD. Alasan ya sebagai selingan saja**. Dan saya telah memutar otak sekian lama untuk chap ini saya harap kalian puas.

Ya.. **chap ini** **sebagian kecil mengambi serial HS DxD** **seson2** bukan berarti Day walkers udah memasuki seson 2. Bukan!

Hanya mengambil sebagian kecil saja kok

OK... silakan nikmati kelanjutan Fic Day Walkers ini. Dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah meriview Fic Another Love Story. Berkat itu inspirasi saya lansung nogol dan seharian ini saya buat Fic.

Dan untuk menunggu kelanjutan Fic yang lain harap bersabar dulu ya...!

* * *

Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan High School DxD

Rate: M

Pair: Naruto x Rias x Mysterious girl

Genre: Adventure, Romance

Warning: Typo, occ, oc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut semalam)

* * *

Langit cerah tanpa awan, sinar mentari seperti membakar apapun yang ada dibawahnya. Elang gurun memekik memekakkan teliga, seakan bersiap menyambut hadiah besar dari Tuhan. Pasir dengan oase yang ada didepan matanya seperti **fatamorgana** yang nyata. Tapi, kenapa ada pohon sakura ditengah padang pasir atau lebih tepatnya didalam oase?

Membuka matanya secara perlahan, Naruto berusaha untuk menyesuakan cahaya Matahari yang menerjang masuk menuju matanya. Berkali-kali mengedipkan matanya untuk memastika penglihatannya. Tapi yang didapat adalah hal yang sama.

Padang pasir.

Dengan oase didepannya.

Didalam oase ada pohon sakura yang sedang mekar.

Terbang kearah oase dengan jelas Naruto melihat seorang gadis berambut merah menyala sedang duduk dibawah pohon sakura, sedangkan kakinya dibenamkan ke danau yang terdapat didepan pohon sakura itu.

Mengambil jarak yang agak aman, Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas gadis itu duduk beralas tanah. Semilir angin lembut yang tiba-tiba datang, membuat rambut merah gadis itu melambai mengikuti alur angin.

Meskipun Naruto bisa melihat gadis itu dengan jelas. Tapi, entah kenapa. Wajah gadis itu terlihat samar baginya. Wajah gadis itu tertutup oleh bayangan poni rambutnya.

Namun yang lebih penting, dia sangat ingat tempat ini. Tempat ini, tempat yang sering dia datangi bersama gadis itu. Untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Lama memperhatikan, Naruto inggin melangkah lebih jauh namun dia tak kuasa. Seakan ada penghalang kasat mata yang menghalagi keingginannya. Semilir angin masih berhembus. Sampai akhirnya dia mendengar gadis itu bernyannyi.

Ro takaku noboru hikari

Wakitachi taru omo hi

Mamorubeki ryu no michi yo

Shi na hasha tsu sora o aogi

.

Suna, kaze ara koto mo

Sagi kokoru koko no hi yo hana ni ma ichira

Rasen ni tsutayu hikari

Ryu no te wo tatsu niwa e

Ari shi hi no omo kege yo

To wa no uta wo kokoro tsunaii

Sekali lagi. Inggin bergerak kesana. Tapi, entah kenapa dia tak bisa melangkah. Hanya bisa diam melihat gadis itu. Tiba-tiba, dia melihat dirinya sendiri. Datang dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Dia bisa merasakan gadis itu agak terkejut sesaat. Tapi kembali melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

Te na, na wa, na to uto mo

Moe sagaru mane no hi yo yami wugi girisa ga

Ro takaku noboru hikari

Nakaru ru toki kioku

Ayumubeki ikiru michi wo

Yume ni ikiru sora o aogi

Hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Hanya bisa menonton, bagaikan seorang pengunjun yang menonton adengan Teater. Tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Apa kau menyesal mengenal?" ucap dirinya yang ada disana. Dan, entah kenapa dia bisa mendengar percakapan itu dengan jelas. Seakan percakapan mereka berdua berada dalam frekuensi kusus dalam indra pendengarannya.

"Hmm..~" guman gadis itu sambil menatap dirinya yang ada disana dengan pandangan binggung.

"Masa laluku" ucap dirinya yang ada disana kembali. "Sebagai seorang pembantai. Pembantai yang ditugaskan Tuhan untuk memusnakan kalian. Ap-"

Gadis segera menghentikan perkataan dirinya yang ada disana dengan menutup mulunya dengan jari telunjuk lentik milik gadis itu. Tersenyum tulus gadis itu memandangi dirinya yang ada disana sekali lagi. "Aku tidak peduli siapa dan apa kau dimasa lalumu"

"Karna aku hanya peduli dengan dirimu yang sekarang... Naruto-kun"

Kringggg...

Kriinggg...

Kriinggg...

Membuka matanya Naruto kembali mendapati dirinya bukan berada di padang pasir yang tandus, bukan berada di dalam sebuah oase, bukan mendapati dirinya sendiri tengah memeluk seorang gadis berambut merah. Tapi, sekarang dia kembali melihat langit-langit putih dari apartement miliknya. Dan dari semua kejadian yang dia alami. Satu kesimpulan tercetak didalam otaknya.

Mimpi.

Melirik jam weaker yang telah menyelamatkannya dari mimpi buruk yang baru saja dialaminya. Naruto mendengus sebal tanpa sebab ketika melihat jam itu. Seakan ada dendam tersendiri baginya.

Bangkit dari tempat tidur, seraya menendang selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Naruto perlahan berjalan gontai menuju pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di Kuoh Academy. Kicauan burung Gereja yang bertengger di dahan pohon dan kabel listrik serasa alunan musik merdu bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Semuanya berjalan normal. Kecuali, bagi kelas 2-B yang dihebohkan oleh ocehan trio mesum.

Ini salah satu contohnya.

"Matsuda! Motohama! Ada apa?" tanya Issei binggung, karena tiba-tiba dua temannya ini mendadak menjadi serius. Ketika mereka bertiga sedang asik membicarakan hal cabul.

"Aku pernah mendengar rumor tak jelas! Jadi sebaiknya kau waspada!" ucap Motohama dengan nada serius.

"Ru-rumor?" ulang Issei.

"Rumor tentang Hyodo Issei yang menahan para gadis" ucap Motohama seraya membetulkan posisi kaca matanya. "Dan melakukan segala macam kejahatan"

"Apa!" shok Issei mendengar rumor tersebut.

"Dengan mengancam Rias-senpai dan Akeno-senpai menggunakan sesuatu" sambung Matsuda seraya menatap Issei dengan tajam. "Kau melakukan hal yang paling cabul, dan tindakan seksual yang mejijikan para mereka!"

"A-a-a-ap-"

Ucapan gagap Issei kembali dipotong oleh Motohama yang mempertipis jarak antar wajahnya dengan Issei. "Tangan cabulmu bahkan tak ragu-ragu menyentuh Koneko-chan, maskot Academy" kembali membetulkan kaca matanya. "Dengan lahap kau merape tubuh mungilnya. Seperi Serigala yang memakan anak domba!"

Issei seperti kehilangan kata-katanya untuk saat ini. Bagaikan terdakwa yang telah divonis bersalah oleh seorang Hakim dalam suatu pengadilan.

"Dan seolah tak puas dengan Nafsunya. Issei juga mengincar Asia-chan murid pindahan baru" kembali Motohama berkicau tentang rumor tersebut. "Bahkan! Kau juga dikabarkan mengin- Ah! Salah bahkan telah mencabuli Yui-chan murid pindahan. Di kelas satu dan sekaligus adik dari Naruto-san! Dengan tak berperikemanusiaan"

Issei menoleh kepada Asia yang sepertinya tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Dan menoleh kearah Kanan - Kiri untuk memastikan Naruto belum datang. Bisa habis dia bila Naruto sampai mendengar kabar ini.

"Kalian ini.." ucap Issei seraya setetes keringat meluncur mulus diwajahnya.

"Jangan khawatir" ucap Motohama, yang lansung membuat Issei kembali binggung.

"Rumor ini bukan hanya tentang gadis-gadis" sambung Matsuda. "Ada pula desas desus kau Mahoan dengan Kiba dan Naruto!"

"APA!" teriak Issei sambil memukul meja, dan lansung membuat Matsudan dan Motohama kaget setengah mati. "JANGAN BERCANDA KALIAN!"

"KALIAN PIKIR AKU MAHO!" teriak Issei tepat didepan wajah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu Issei?"

Menolehkan pandangannya keasal suara. Issei memasang tampang dan hawa membunuh tinggat tinggi. Berharap orang yang saat ini menyapanya akan benar-benar menyesal seumur hidup. Membalikan tubuhnya Issei sudah bersiap-siap sampai...

"Na-naruto!" ucap Issei terkejut sekaligus segera menghilangkan hawa membunuhnya.

Begitu juga dengan Matsuda dan Motohama yang terkejut dengan kedatangan pemuda pirang ini. 'Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa keberadaannya dari tadi' batin Issei seraya melihat Naruto yang lansung dikerumuni oleh siswi yang kebetulan melihatnya.

'Sial kapankah aku seperti itu...' batinnya kembali berucap ketika melihat tontonan didepannya.

Sedangkan bagi Naruto dia hanya bisa kewalahan oleh berbagai pertanyaan tidak penting dari para siswi. Dan hal itu masih terus berlanjut sampai kedatangan seorang guru kekelas mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa!"

"Yup!" balas Rias seraya mengangguk meyakinkan. "Kita akan liburan selama seminggu Skandinavia"

Jam istirahat sekolah Rias menyuruh Kiba untuk memanggil semua anggota club termasuk Naruto. Sesampainya semua anggota disana, mereka dikejutkan dengan pengumuman Rias bahwa mereka semua akan liburan di Skandinavia dengan dalih kegiatan sekolah [club]. Semua agak kaget dengan liburan ini. Kecuali Naruto yang sesampainya disana lansung membaca buku ensiklopedia.

"Bagaimana apa kalian semua setuju?" tanya Rias.

Semua anggota mengangguk setuju dengan rencana liburan ini. Toh,... untuk apa menolak inikan hanya liburan. Pikir mereka secara berjamaah. Rias tersenyum senang mendapati para budak iblisnya menyetujui rencananya. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang hanya membaca ensiklopedia, membuat Rias heran dan sempat berfikir apa Naruto tidak setuju.

Tapi, semua pikiran itu ditepisnya. Dan mulai mendatangi Naruto yang sedari tadi membaca buku dengan kihtmat. "Apa kau setuju Naru-kun?"

Memandang Rias sejenak. Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Membolak - balik halaman ensiklopedia yang ada ditangannya dan berhenti ketika telah menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"Skandinavia merujuk kepada dua negara, Norwegia dan Swedia yang terletak di tanjung Skandinavia, ditambah Denmark"

"Tanjung Skandinavia mempunyai populasi yang rendah dan ditutupi oleh hutan pinus, birch, dan cemara. Di bagian barat dan utara terdapat pengunungan. Pengunungan Skandinavia adalah salah satu pengunungan tertua di dunia. Gunung yang tertinggi adalah Galdhopiggen di Norwegia"

"Denmark adalah negara Skandinavia yang terkecil, populasinya yang padat, dan kebanyakan dari lahannya digunakan untuk pertanian. Kopenhagen ibukota dari Denmark, adalah kota terbesar di Skandinavia"

"Skandinavia adalah bagian dari Negara Nordik yang mencakup Islandia dan Finlandia" kemudian Naruto menutup ensiklopedia, dan mulai menatap Rias. "Jadi lebih tepatnya kita mau kemana? Karna Skandinavia mencakup lima negara Eropa?"

Rias tersenyum senang karena secara tidak lansung Naruto menyetujui rencana liburan ini. Memengan dagunya seraya berfikir, akhirnya Rias menjentikan jari lentiknya. "Kita akan pergi ke Pengunungan di Skandinavia Norwegia" ucap Rias.

"..." Naruto dan yang lain diam menunggu kelanjutan dari Rias.

"Di sana ada sebuah Vila kecil milik keluarga Gremory" ucap Rias. "Kita akan ada disana selama seminggu! Ya tujuan liburan ini sebagai pelatihan bagi Issei juga. Karna telah berhasil mendapatkan tangan naga!"

Terlihat semua anggota senang dengan keputusan Rias. Kecuali Naruto yang masih memikirkan sesuatu. "Rias"

"Ya.." ucap Rias kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Naruto.

"Dimana lebih tepatnya lokasi Vila milikmu?"

"Di kawasan Rjukan, Norwegia" ucap Rias sambil tersenyum.

"Area tanpa Matahari ya?" tanya Naruto dan lansung mendapat anggukan dari Rias.

"Tapi, sekarang Area tersebut sudah mendapatkan sinar Matahari. Akibat diatas gunung diletakan sebuah cermin raksasa yang bisa memantulkan sinar" kembali terang Rias menjelaskan lebih rinci lokasi vila miliknya. "Kita hanya menginap disana. Karena sesampainya disana kita akan mengikuti tur "Norway in Nutshell"

Semua termasuk Naruto mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Rias. Dan Naruto mempunyai firasat bahwa luburan ini bukan untuk melatih Issei. Tapi, hanya untuk bersenang-senang..

Ya semoga saja firasatnya salah. Imbuhnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo cepat nii-chan!"

"Sabar.."

"Nii-chan lama sekali!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yui berteriak-teriak diluar kamar Naruto. Menyuruh sang kakak agar lebih cepat untuk bersiap-siap. Harusnya memang dari tadi mereka berangkat atau lebih tepatnya berkumpul dulu di ruang club sebelum berangkat. Tapi, salahkan Naruto yang dari tadi santai saja disaat Yui sibuk mengurus barang-barangnya.

Membuka pintu kamarnya Naruto menendapati Yui yang memandangnya denagn kesali. "Maafkan nii-san" ucap Naruto seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tapi sayang, Yui yang ngembek sangat sulit untuk diajak berdamai. Lalu Naruto pergi memeriksa keadaan apartement mereka memastikan bahwa pintu sudah terkunci dari dalam.

"Sudahlah ayo!" ucap Naruto seraya memengang tangan Yui. Dan bersamaan mereka berdua menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna hitam.

.

.

.

.

.

Muncul dalam kilatan berwarna hitam. Naruto dan Yui disambut oleh Rias yang sedang asik meminum teh buatan Akeno dengan tenang. Sedangkan Koneko lebih memilih duduk disudut sofa seraya memakan sepirik cake. Yui mendekati Koneko dan duduk disamping gadis loly tersebut.

"Naruto-san.." sapa Kiba seraya memengang pundak Naruto. "Mau main catur dengan ku?" ajak Kiba yang lansung mendapatkan anggukan dari yang di ajak.

Semua kegiatan berlansung dengan tenang. Bahkan pertandingan catur antara Naruto dan Kiba menjadi tontonan bagi Yui dan Koneko. Mereka terlihat asik memperhatikan kedua pemuda didepannya saling memutar otak untuk mengalahkan lawan mereka masing-masing. Dan pertandingan catur tersebut juga di tonton oleh Rias. Atau, lebih tepatnya Rias hanya memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang serius memutar otaknya.

Ketenangan mereka terus berlanjut sampai...

Brraakkkk...

"Maaf Bochou, semua aku terlambat" ucap Issei yang sedang ngos-ngossan habis mengatur nafasnya. Dan, diikuti oleh Asia yang juga ada dibelakang Issei.

Melihat kedatangan Issei dan Asia. Rias berdiri dan menghentikan acara minum tehnya. "Baiklah karena semua sudah siap, mari kita pergi!"

Semua termasuk Naruto segera melangkah mendekati Rias dengan barang bawaan mereka masing-masing. Merentangkan tangannya seketika dilantai tempat mereka berpijak muncul lingkaran berwarna merah dengan banyak simbol aneh menghiasinya. Muncul dan berputar pelan dibawah kaki mereka.

Dengan senyuman yang tercetak diwajah cantiknya. Rias berkata. "Kita pergi!"

.

.

.

.

.

Muncul dalam lingkaran berwarna merah. Rias, Naruto dan yang lainnya. Tiba didepan sebuah vila mengah dengan gaya eropa klasik yang sepertinya usia vila ini sudah ratusan tahun (dari abad pertengahan).

"Selamat datang di Rjukan, Norwegia bagian dari Skandinavia" ucap Rias

'inikah vila kecilnya?' batin Naruto berucap setelah melihat betapa mengahnya vila. Melangkah kakinya mereka semua memasuki vila tersebut.

"Bochou kemana yang lainnya?" tanya Issei heran melihat vila sebesar ini sangat bersih tapi tidak ada pelayan sama sekali.

"Mereka mendapat cuti" ucap Rias enteng. "Ok.. disini ada sepuluh kamar. Kalian bisa pilih mau kamar mana yang inggin ditempati" jelas Rias yang mendapat anggukan dari yang lain.

"besok sekitar jam 08.00 berkumpul diruang tengah untuk pergi ikut tur Norway in Nutshell"

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang dingin dipengunungan. Dan, terasa semakin dingin jika kalian tinggal di kota Rjukan yang akan mendapat cahaya matahati sekitar jam 08.00 pagi dari pantulan cermin raksasa. Galdhopiggen

Berjalan menelusuri Vila milik Rias. Naruto hanya bisa kagum oleh arsitektur Vila ini. Menoleh kiri - kanan matanya melirik berbagai lukisan lama yang sepertinya harganya sangat mahal.

Melirik jam yang bertengger manis ditangan kirinya Naruto mendapati bahwa sekarang sudah jam 07.57, artinya sekitar tiga menit lagi mereka semua harus berkumpul diruang tengah. Terus melangkahkan kakinya sebelum Naruto menghilang ditelan kilatan hitam.

Muncul dalam kilatan hitam. Naruto, melihat semuanya sudah pada bersiap untuk mengikuti tur wisata Norway in Nutshell. Naruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah ketika semua pandangan menuju kearahnya. Sepertinya dia terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Disebelah sana adalah rumah khas dari perdesaan Norwegia"

Terlihat para turis termasuk Rias, Naruto dan yang lainnya berjalan kaki menyusuri sebuah perdesaan khas Norwegia. Semuanya terlihat senang dengan perjalanan ini. Semua. Kecuali Issei yang dari tadi hanya menggerutu tak jelas.

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengangkut semua bawaan kalian!" ucap Issei seraya menangis ala anime.

Oh,... ternyata itu toh yang dipermasalahkan Issei. "Ini adalah sebagian kecil dari latihanmu Issei" ucap Rias seraya melirik Issei sejenak, sebelum kembali memperhatikan keindahan alam dan desa khas Norwegia.

Keluar dari desa tersebut para turis disambut oleh pemandangan puncak pengunungan Galdhopiggen yang sedang ditutupi salju. Dengan, ratusan air terjun yang mengalir menghantam permukaan bimi.

.

.

.

.

.

Pengalaman unik juga mereka rasakan ketika mereka melewati atau menyusuri birunya fjrod atau fyord yang yang terkenal. Fyord adalah celah sempit semacam teluk dipantai yang berasal dari lelehan gletser atau tumpukan es yang besar, dan biasanya berada di daerah pengunungan yang curam dan berbatu.

"Kenapa aku harus merangkak!" ucap Issei frustasi

"Ini untuk melatih kekuatan fisikmu" ucap Rias seraya kembali melirik Issei. Kemudian melemparkan beberapa cindra mata yang sempat dibelinya di desa tadi untuk menambah beban yang dibawa Issei.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku bebasssss..." ucap Issei yang merengangkan badannya yang lelah ketika mereka sedang menaiki kereta api jurusan Oslo dan Bergen.

"Masih belum bebas" ucap Rias seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Masih ada latian untuk hari esok"

"APA!" teriak Issei shok menerima kenyataan.

"Diamlah Issei!" ucap Naruto yang menutup telinganya seraya mendeathglare Issei.

Dan sepertinya tur perjalanan wisata kali ini adalah Neraka bagi Issei..

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melamun atau menatap langit malam dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak mengindahkan udara dingin yang sepertinya tengah menerpa kota ini. Secara teknis dia memang tidak akan merasakan apa yang namanya itu dingin. Karena dia telah lama berada dalam kedinginan itu sendiri.

Terus duduk menatap langit malam. Naruto merasakan seseorang memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Menoleh dia mendapati Rias yang tengah memeluknya seraya juga menatap langit malam.

Perasaan aneh lansung mendera tubuh Naruto. Perasaan ini sama dengan perasaan dimana ketika Rias memeluknya saat misi penyelamatan Asia. Berdiri dan inggin pergi, tapi ngengaman tangan seseorang menahannya.

Melihat Rias yang mengenggam tangannya untuk menahan langkahnya. Naruto berusaha menarik tangannya untuk melepaskan diri dari ngenggaman Rias. Tapi, sepertinya Rias juga berusaha menarik tangannya. Aksi saling taik - menarik pun terjadi hingga..

Buuhhhkk..

Rias terjatuh dalam pelukan Naruto. Dengan jelas Naruto melihat wajah Rias yang memerah, namun Rias menarik tubuh Naruto. Makin dekat, makin rapat. Sedangkan Naruto berusaha untuk menghindar. Naruto berusaha menghindar dari apa yang telah dibayangkan oleh fantasi liarnya dalam pikirannya. Dan ditambah oleh hormon lelaki yang sedang memuncak. Membuat Naruto tidak tahan jika Rias terus dan semakin mendekat.

'Tidak! Aku harus menghindar'

"Ri-rias!" Naruto tergagap.

"Ada apa Naru-kun?" ucap Rias dengan nada menggoda. "Apa aku kurang menarik bagimu?" sambung Rias yang mulai meraba setiap inci tubuh Naruto.

"Bukan.."

"Lalu..? kembali Rias berucap. "Apakau tidak menyukaikku?"

"Tidak! Aku juga meyukaimu." Ucap Naruto yang sedang berusaha mengendalikan diri. "Tapi, bukan begini caranya"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bisa menerkammu disini" ucap Naruto jujur. Persetanlah lebih baik jujur dari pada dia melihat gadis yang telah disukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu ini. Menyesal diakhir nanti.

"Aku tidak peduli" ucap Rias yang makin mempertipis jarak.

Tapi, apa daya Naruto sekarang. Tubuh Rias yang lembut, dan berbau yang sangat memabukan bagi Naruto, semakin membuatnya hilang kendali. Tangan Rias telah membelit lehernya. Dan mulut mungil itu telah membekap bibirnya.

Cup.

Ciuman panaspun berlansung. Saling bersilat lidah dan bertukar siliva terjadi diantara mereka. Bahkan ciuman inipun telah meruntuhkan pertahanan terakir dari Naruto. Masih dalam adengan ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan. Naruto lansung menyerang balik seraya menduduki Rias.

Namun sayang kehabisan Oksigen memasa mereka untuk menyudahi ciuman tersebut. "Sebenarnya aku sudah berusaha untuk menahan ini dari tadi Rias. Tapi kau memancingku" ucap Naruto seraya melihat Rias dan mulut mungil itu yang masih menyisakan lelehan siliva .

Dan hanya tatapan sayulah jawaban yang diberikan oleh Rias.

Dengan cepat Naruto melecuti semua pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Rias. 'Damn!' rutuk Naruto ketika talah berhasil melecuti semua pakaian yang ada. Dan dengan jelas melihat tubuh polos Rias tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Tanpa ba - bi - bu lagi Naruto segera mencium Rias untuk kedua kalinya. Ciuman yang pada akhirnya menjadi pangutan dan lumatan.

Naruto segera mengigit kecil bibir bawah Rias. Dan Rias yang mengerti membuka mulutnya. Lansung saja Naruto melesatkan lidahnya dan merasakan rongga mulut dari gadis yang dicintainya ini.

"Mnnh...~" Rias yang bergumam dalam ciuman tersebut. semakin membangkitkan nafsu milik Naruto. Manun sayang keterbatasan Oksigen kembali menghentika ciuman mereka.

Beralih Naruto kemudian mulai mencium pipi Rias hingga keleher menjilat dan mengigit kecil bagian sensitive dan meninggalkan bekas disana.

Tangah kiri Naruto dengan pelan dan telaten meremas payudara kanan milik Rias, dan sesekali memelintir putingnya.

"Ahhhh..~" Rias mendesah. Ketika pemuda itu memelintir putingnya agak keras. Naruto yang mendengar desahan Rias segera meredamnya dengan mencium gadis itu kembali.

"Wow! Punyamu memang mengangumkan Rias" ucap Naruto kembali mengagumi dan memperhatikan kedua payudara milik gadis itu. Dan kembali meremasnya dengan keras sehingga membuat Rias negeluarkan desahan hebat, dan bagaikan desahan erotis bagi pendengaran Naruto.

"Ahhh..~" Rias terkejut mendapati bahwa dua jari milik Naruto telah masuk dan menyusup kedalam liang vaginanya.

"Kau basah sekali Rias~" ucap Naruto dengan nada mengoda sera dua jarinya bergerak maju mundur dalam tempo yang lambat. "Dan sempit~"

"Ahh~ lebih cepat Naru-kun lebih cepat" teriak Rias yang sepertinya sangat menikamati permainan ini.

Nanun seperti tuli dan tidak mendengar. Naruto masih memaju - mundurkan kedua jarinya dalam tempo lambat. Tidak mengindahkan permintaan Rias.

"Jangan mempermainkanku Ahhh..~ cepat Ah.. Naru-kun~" ucap Rias memohon seraya mendeathglare Naruto.

Mendengar permohonan dari Rias ditamnah dengan deathglare gratis itu. Membuat Naruto mempercepat tempo permainannya. Naruto terus dan semakin mempercepat tempo permainannya. Disertai Rias yang semakin mendesah keenakan.

Dan ketika merasakan dindin vagina Rias makin menyempit serta merasakan gadis itu yang mulai kejang-kejang hanya Naruto tersenyum (mesum).

"Ahhh..~ aku mau keluar"

Setelah peringatan dari Rias tadi. Naruto merasakan cairan hangat yang membasahi kedua jarinya tadi. Menarik dua jarinya keluar dan melihat Rias yang setengah sadar dengan wajah yang sangat merah menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu.

Bersiap untuk permainan utama. Seketika akal sehat kembali menampar dirinya. Kesadarannya kembali. Dan hawa nafsunya menguap entah kemana.

'Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Shit!'

"Maaf" ucap Naruto seraya merapikan pakaiannya. "Aku sudah kelewatan"

"Tap-" protes Rias tertahan karena Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan sebuah telunjuk yang di arahkan tepat di depan mulutnya.

"Aku akan mengambilmu suatu saat" ucap Naruto seraya memakaikan kembali pakaian Rias. "Tapi bukan sekarang!"

"Aku akan mengambilmu. Ketika kau telah menjadi milikku seutuhnya!"

* * *

Thank to:

A first letter, TobiAkatsukiID, Akira no Rinnegan, uzumakimahendra4, pbdeathsquaq, m. u. albab, Me'o D Theguh, Blue-senpai, Guest, j, Vin'DieseL No Giza, rifaiuzukaki1, Nyuga totong, Uzumaki Kito, shiroi, bohdong. palacio, Luka, Tanpa nama, Indra, fazrulz21, Uzumakiato, imam. sholkhan, namikaze yondaime, claw, reff, afifsolid, koga-san, NamikazeKevinnn, rava madara, DrakYami Kumangamawa, suriken, rizkiirawan3, Novalpratamapu1, Guest, Yourself, L, Guest, arrmsye. rudyezavfiin, yahiko namikaze, wisnanda putra, Guest, Uzumaki Karuki, AN Narra, agus. saputra. 37017794, Guest, Siapa aja boleh, Guest

**Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.**

* * *

Saya binggung mau berkata apa. Semonga ngak ada yang akan protes dengan adengan ini. Ya mau bagaimana lagi ini kan rate M.

Tenang saja yang tadi hanya lime kok..

Ini pertama kalinya saya buat yang seperti itu. Maaf kalau aneh. Ya.. salah kalian juga membaca Fic author gila kayak saya.

Saya juga menerima. Baik itu kritik, saran, pertanyaan, maupun hinaan dan cacian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini

Dan jika kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Maka reviewlah!


End file.
